Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto
by IronWolverine3000
Summary: The smallest of actions can have the most devastating consequences, the choice of the Sandaime to seal away all physical signs of Naruto's Uzumaki heritage, his personality, and bloodlines will have consequences that the Elemental Nations will not be ready for. Nothing will ever be the same! Overpowered Naruto, Jiraiya/Sandaime/Kakashi/Sasuke bashing, and more! NaruHina Pairing
1. Chapter 1

HEY guys, this is IronWolverine3000 with Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto, there has been changes so please check it out and let me know what you think. Some things to keep in the back of your mind is the following:

The Sharingan is a corrupted/stolen version of what it was supposed to be, hence the drawbacks. The Rinnegan will not be its final evolution. Indra/Ashura rivalry died with Madara and Hashirama. The Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror belonged to the Uzumaki with the Uchiha stealing it during the Fall of Uzushiogakure. Itachi taking it on the night of the Uchiha Massacre for his own uses. Both weapons will be sentient like Samehada and it will be the origin for another occurrence.

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"**Useless human" Tailed Beast Speech**

'**You're weak brat' Tailed Beast Thought**

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work" Jutsu Name_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 1 - Intentions

(Secret Location Outside Konoha)

It was nighttime in the Elemental Nations. The date? October 10th. We shift our focus to Konohagakure, more specifically it's forest regions where something extraordinary was taking place. A woman was giving birth, now you would ask me "Why would a woman need to give birth in a secret?" Well if history has taught us anything, it is that we should always look "Underneath the Underneath".

Well, this woman is Kushina Uzumaki, the Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of the tailed beast. As she finished giving birth the nurses then went to clean off the newborn in a different room, we then see the sealing that contains the tailed beast stretching up and down her skin, indicating that it is weakening.

Seeing this Minato says, "Let us take care of that and tighten your seal" Then we hear two dull thuds reminiscent of bodies falling on the floor. Turning to the entrance of the other room they see a masked man with one eye hole, holding baby Naruto in his arms and says "Step away from the Jinchuriki Yondaime or your child will die at the ripe of one minute.

"Now let's all calm down okay?" asked a nervous Minato. "I am perfectly calm Yondaime." said the individual. He then threw the child into the air, jumping into action Minato ran to catch his child. "You truly do justice to your moniker Yondaime," said the masked man "But what about the next one?" He asked.

Looking down Minato saw the blanket Naruto was wrapped in lit up with paper bombs, throwing away the blanket he dashed for the exit as the tags exploded behind him. Looking at a crying Naruto he sees that he is fine and thinks 'He separated me from Kushina, he is after the Nine-Tails. I have to get Naruto to safety, then go after them.' Seeing the Yondaime flashing away, the mysterious man remarked "He jumped again."

Appearing within one of his safe houses, Minato puts Naruto in a bed and says "You stay here Naruto, I will go and get your mother" Back with the masked man and Kushina, we see her suspended between two pillars with Fuinjutsu and the seal containing the Nine-Tails exposed. "I will extract the Kyuubi from you and use it to destroy Konoha," he says.

Looking at Kushina with his Sharingan, we see a cloak of Nine-Tails chakra manifesting around her. In her mindscape, we see the slitted iris of the Kyuubi changing into a three tomoe Sharingan, as the stakes impaled in the various parts of its body are slowly removing itself. On the outside, a chakra avatar of the Kyuubi roars as the masked man said, "Come out Kyuubi!"

As the full Biju is extracted from her, Kushina fell on her face due to exhaustion. As the man is preparing to walk away from her, she said "Wait..." "You Uzumaki Clan members truly are like cockroaches. It's only fitting that you are killed by the tailed beast you held, Kyuubi... kill her!" He said annoyingly as the beast struck the rock where she was lying, the man turned to look at the treetops seeing the Yondaime standing there with Kushina in his arms and subsequently flashing away.

"No matter, I got what I wanted," he said and starts walking away in the direction of Konohagakure. Arriving with Kushina at the safe house, he puts her with Naruto, as she says, "Minato you have to stop that man, he is heading for Konoha." "Don't worry, I will take care of it, you stay here with Naruto." he said with a smile as he puts his cloak on with the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' on the back vertically. Kushina says "Minato, thank you" and he flashes away.

(In the Village)

It was nighttime in the village hidden in the Leaf, also known as Konohagakure. The village was quiet and peaceful with a few drunk villagers stumbling the streets on their way home whilst rambling incoherently.

With most of the village being unaware of what was coming babies started to awaken and cry. Suddenly a malevolent and hateful chakra washed over the village. A puff of smoke occurs in the village signaling something being summoned, as a wind blew away the smoke, it revealed the Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of the Biju in all his glory.

As it starts to destroy everything in its path, a three tomoe Sharingan visible in its eyes. The shinobi starts to attack the tailed beast trying to push it out of the village using their offensive jutsu whilst buying time for the civilians to get to safety.

(On the Hokage Monument)

Appearing on the Hokage Monument, Minato observed the destruction the Biju is causing to the village when suddenly he lunges behind him with a Hiraishin kunai at the man with his attack phasing through the masked man as he said "I'm your opponent now" and then he feels something trying to suck him in and he flashed away.

He then appears outside the place where Kushina gave birth, falling on the ground. As he got up and dusts himself off, he thought 'He is also a space-time ninjutsu user but his one is more versatile and faster than mine.' Looking ahead of him, he sees a vortex appearing out of thin air with the masked man exiting it.

Observing each other, Minato asked him "Are you Madara Uchiha?" Answering in a childlike voice he answers, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." "Madara Uchiha is dead," said Minato "According to who?" asked the man now dubbed as 'Madara Uchiha' as he took off his hood revealing short spiky black hair, he attaches cuffs connected by a chain on his wrists.

As they started to engage in combat, Minato phased through him completely. Surprised by this he sees the oncoming chain Minato flashed towards the kunai a few meters behind his opponent. 'His space-time ninjutsu allows him to become intangible but he takes a risk when he is attacking so I will have to be faster than him if I wish to finish this off quickly.'

Standing up he turns around and looks at his opponent, he asks "Why did you unleash the Fox on Konoha?" "I did it on a whim or maybe I planned it," the man said darkly. As they engaged in combat once more with Minato charging the masked man with a Rasengan in his right hand and a Hiraishin kunai in his left, he threw the kunai to the man's head with it phasing through.

As the kunai went through his head, the man said "I win" when Minato suddenly disappeared in front of him and shoved the Rasengan into his back as his opponent thinks 'He jumped to the kunai he threw earlier.' Minato jumps away to observe his opponent, 'Madara' said "You managed to injure me" with a white hand falling out of his sleeve. "And you're not Madara Uchiha, the real one would never be caught off guard by that move," said Minato

He disappears and re-appears in front of the man and applied a seal on his chest and retreated once more to a safe distance. Looking down at the seal and at Minato again the man said "A contract seal…" "Yes," said Minato "Now the Kyuubi isn't yours to control anymore." As 'Madara' starts to disappear in a vortex, he said: "I will control this world one day, there are many ways…" 'Somehow I don't think he was lying' thought Minato with apprehension as he flashed away.

A few moments later the Sharingan disappears in the Kyuubi's eyes, a fact that went unnoticed by the attacking shinobi. Dismissing the Ningen in front of it, the Kyuubi focused its attention at the Hokage Monument, at the person standing on the monument. Charging a Tailed Beast Ball, the Kyuubi fires it at the monument creating destruction as it travels through the village.

Suddenly the technique gets sucked into a vortex appearing in front of the monument, an explosion appears outside the village a few moments later. Using the distraction, the Yondaime teleports the Kyuubi a far distance away from the village. As it is looking around for any sign of the Yondaime, when suddenly a shadow appears above it.

Snarling in rage as the heavy object falling on it, the Kyuubi saw that it was a toad and shouted: **"Get off me, you filthy swamp creature!" "Hhmmm where am I?" **asked the Toad Boss Gamabunta. "Sorry for the sudden call Gamabunta but I am in a battle with the Nine-Tails, can you please hold him down for a moment?" Minato asked. **"I will try my best since I have never faced a tailed beast before especially the strongest of them," **said Gamabunta

As Gamabunta and the Nine-Tails continued their struggle, Minato flashed away from the battle a reappeared a while later with a red infant in his arms and his wife, Kushina by his side though she was very tired from childbirth and the extraction of the Tailed Beast. "Minato we can't do this, if you do this you will condemn him to a life of suffering and loneliness, with no one to care for him, please don't do this." begged a teary-eyed Kushina.

Seeing the infant in the arms of the Yondaime, the Kyuubi used one of this tails and lashed at the eyes the toad, after successfully slashing at the toad's left eye, the Nine-Tails threw the toad off him, with it dispelling back to its realm. Glaring at the Ningen the Kyuubi menacingly approached them, when he was a few feet away golden chains erupted from the ground ensnaring the Biju.

Snarling in anger the Kyuubi says **"You will not seal me away again, not in a helpless Ningen of all things. I refuse!" **Looking at the Kushina Minato says, "I am sorry Kushina, but even if we seal the Kyuubi in you, it will eventually return and then there won't be an Uzumaki to seal it in since Naruto will already have developed chakra coils. I hate it as much as you do but Naruto will need the Kyuubi's power to fight that masked man." with a sadness and regret in his voice.

"Snake" "Boar" "Ram" "Rabbit" "Dog" "Rat" "Bird" "Horse" "Snake" "Hands Clapped"

_**"**__Fuinjutsu: __Shiki Fujin!"_ shouted Minato after finishing the hand seals with a spectral being of the Shinigami appearing and a specter of his soul being held by the Shinigami's hair appearing above him. **"Who summoned me?" **the Shinigami asked. "I did Shinigami-sama," said Minato. **"I believe you know the price of summoning me?" **asked the Shinigami. "Yes, I do Shinigami-sama, I please ask that you seal the Yin half in me and the Yang half of the Kyuubi in my son" said Minato_._

Minato summons a sealing altar and starts the sealing ritual when Kushina suddenly starts coughing up blood because of childbirth taking its toll and the control of her chains slipped. Using the momentary distraction and the weakening of the chains hold on it, the Kyuubi extracts his right paw from the chains and thrust his paw towards the infant on the altar.

SQUELCHH!

Suddenly we see both Minato and Kushina impaled on the claw of the Nine-Tails stopping centimeters away from Naruto with droplets of blood falling on his stomach as he is still crying. "Listen to me my Naru-chan, always eat your vegetables, get a lot of sleep and always train hard. You will not always have a lot of friends due to the burden of yours but be sure that they always have your back, find a woman like me you know and make sure to never let her go, stay away from the three shinobi inhibitions and Jiraiya of the Sannin, watch out for him." said Kushina with teary eyes. "Yes Naruto, listen to your motor mouth mother." Minato said jokingly.

After seeing the Nine-Tails back away when it noticed the presence of the Shinigami. Without acknowledging the order, the Shinigami thrusts his hand through Minato, grabbing the full soul and power of a struggling Nine-Tails and puts it into Naruto while a seal appears on his stomach. Suddenly the Shinigami stops time in the entire Elemental Nations and then adds a glowing white ball that has five white tomoe on a light blue background on it with a vague resemblance to the Sharingan, another ball with an stylized S inside a pentagon on it, Kushina's soul and a portion of Minato's containing his memories and abilities to the seal and then allowed time to resume.

Not knowing of the Shinigami's actions and his fury at the Death God for sealing the entire Nine-Tails into Naruto made Minato oblivious to the death of his wife or the missing portion of his soul as he added a portion of his and Kushina's chakra as a fail-safe whilst thinking. 'Naruto will need her for when he tries to control Kyuubi's chakra and tell him of what happened tonight.' Summoning a toad, we saw a scroll toad appears, the toad then notices the Kyuubi and quickly get freaked out by this.

Dismissing this Minato gave the toad the key to Naruto's seal and told it to store itself within Jiraiya. He then yells _"__Hakke Fui__n!"_sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, not knowing of the other abilities the Shinigami bestowed upon Naruto. Taking the soul of Minato as his payment the Shinigami observes Naruto with a critical eye and mutters **"I hope your right…. Kami." **while wondering how this change will affect the Elemental Nations.

Sensing the mortals approaching since the barrier went down with the Uzumaki woman's death, the Death God departed for his realm. Arriving on the scene, we see an old man with a big bo-staff dressed in battle armor, seeing a dead Minato and Kushina lying a small distance away from each other with a crying Naruto on the sealing altar.

Picking Naruto up from the sealing altar the Sandaime says, "None of you will tell anyone of what happened here, those who do shall be executed without trial, do you understand?" he asked. "Hai Sandaime-sama!" the two shinobi chorused.

As walked around the scene he walked into the room where was born, he saw the two dead bodies on the floor, turning them around he saw it was the ANBU operative Taji and his wife Biwako Sarutobi.

As tears begin to appear in his eyes, the former Sandaime thought in sadness 'Biwako my dear'. His sadness starts to change into rage and thought 'Damn you Kyuubi.' As baby Naruto starts to cry due to sensing his anger, he composed himself and his thoughts as he adopts a sad face and says, "Good then, get these bodies and let's get back to the village, tonight we shall mourn for the fallen and tomorrow we will hold a village funeral for all the heroes who fell tonight in service of the village"

CHAPTER END!

(Author's Note: So, tell me what you think and don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review. Until Next Time, IronWolverine3000 OUT!)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, this is IronWolverine3000 with Chapter 2 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. This will be twelve years later and the events of what happened in this duration will be revealed. Here is chapter 2, please let me know your thoughts on it.

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"**Useless human" Tailed Beast Speech**

'**You're weak brat' Tailed Beast Thought**

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work" Jutsu Name_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 2 – 12 Years Later

(3rd Person P.O.V)

It has been 12 years later for our hero. He is now a fully fledged ninja although it wasn't without trails and tribulations. He is currently a Genin ranked ninja. The person we are talking about is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, the yellow-haired, hyperactive, loudmouth, ramen-eating, orange loving, Hokage declaring Naruto Uzumaki.

But then you must ask yourself, "What happened to him? Why does he have yellow hair since we know he was born with red hair?" Well that and all your other questions will be answered… Next on Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…

As we hear the steady dripping of water in our hero's mindscape which represents an underground complex. The light illuminates the mindscape and we see a cage with golden bars which are held together by a paper tag in the middle with the kanji for 'SEAL' on it. As the light penetrates the cage, we see a fox with swishing nine tails looking to be deep in thought.

(Nine-Tails P.O.V)

"**It's been a long 12 years since that "Yellow Trash" sealed me in this loudmouth host of mine. Of course, he did it on the ground of noble intentions, even asking that old monkey that the populace see the boy as a hero. Naruto wasn't supposed to be this way but rather he is a byproduct of the actions of those that is greedy, power hungry, manipulative and strived to control my him. **

**It has been a very interesting and frustrating time especially due to the Death God's actions 12 years ago when he sealed me. In the beginning I wanted to escape as soon as I could since I had my full power despite the wishes of the Yondaime to the Death God. But then I sensed his potential and I also got another unpleasant surprise and it had the name of the Death God written all over it. This surprise is what prevented my escape for the foreseeable future at the time."**

(Flashback After the Sealing)

(3rd Person P.O.V)

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"**Curse You Yondaime! Sealing me in such a weak child!" **yelled the Kyuubi as he seethed in anger whilst smashing himself against the cage to break out, but it held firm. "Would you keep it down?" asked a mysterious feminine voice from darkness of the mindscape. Hearing the voice, the Kyuubi investigated the darkness of the infant's mind whilst seeing a silhouette appearing waling towards him and in hatred he asked, **"What are you doing here…" **As the person appeared in in the light, revealing it to be Kushina Uzumaki. **"Former vessel of mine?" **"You can blame the Shinigami for that ya know" said Kushina.

"There was a moment he stopped time and said: **"This child will be very important to the future of this world, help him and make sure whatever path he takes is not influenced by the fox or any outside force." **and then he took my soul and sealed me here along with you" Looking around Kushina saw a sleeping Naruto on a pedestal, she then walks through the cage's bars to pick him up and hold him.

"**Damn that Shinigami! Sealing you in here of all people! Not to mention the potential this brat of yours have." **asked the Kyuubi. "Yes, I did, some of the lost powers of the Uzumaki has finally came home" said Kushina mysteriously. **"What are you talking about woman?" **asked Kyuubi. "That is all you will get from me Kyuubi, besides I am here now so you can go to sleep now or whatever you usually do." said Kushina dismissively.

"**YOU DARE DISMISS ME LIKE A COMMONER? I AM THE KYUUBI, HATRED INCARNATE, NO ONE TREATS ME LIKE A NORMAL NINGEN?" **raged the Kyuubi. Walking away from the fox she said, "And I can suppress you so don't make us unpleasant house guests because we are going to be here for a long time, both of us will treat you with a bit more respect provided you don't try to tempt my son with your power, play by the rules and your stay here will be pleasant."

'**Very well Kushina I will play by your rules until such a time it benefits me' **Thought the Kyuubi and retreated into the darkness of the cage.

(End flashback)

(Kyuubi P.O.V)

"**I can truly say that what the Shinigami did was both good and bad. This child had so much potential and so much latent power that if those greedy bastards of Konoha knew they would instantaneously move for him to be placed in that one-eyed cripple's ROOT program to basically be a submissive weapon for their whims." **

"**So I decided a few months into the brat's growth to make a deal with my former vessel where in exchange for me giving her son access to my chakra should he get in a situation where he would need it and in exchange he will treat me with respect, not use me like a glorified chakra battery and give me access to his senses so I can experience the outside world. She agreed of course provided I don't try anything that could grant me my freedom."**

**But enough of my rambling, let's get to the interesting and dangerous life of my vessel in his 12 years of living so far. After the deal was finished and I gained access the boy's senses the first thing I sensed was the overwhelming stench of greed, corruption and arrogance around him. The most noticeable of these was that of the Sandaime's. It wasn't immediately noticeably and only with concentration did I sense this… I informed Kushina of this and so we waited to see what he will do and disappoint did he not."**

(Flashback – Few months after the sealing)

(Hokage Office)

(3rd Person P.O.V)

As the Sandaime was sitting in his office, smoking his pipe, it seemed that he was waiting for someone. He then sensed a chakra signature entering his office through the window. Sighing he asked, "How many times must I tell you to enter through the door… Jiraiya?" "Many times, but I am Jiraiya the Gallant besides only normal people enter through a door!" remarked Jiraiya with a shrug. "Yes, whatever you say Jiraiya!" noted the Sandaime. Seeing the red-haired infant in the crib, Jiraiya asked, "Is that him?"

With a soft smile on his face the Sandaime said, "Yes, it is, the child of Minato and Kushina. He is the new Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails!" "I see, so how did the councils take this news?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not so good, the civilians wanted him dead or exiled, the shinobi council wanted him to be in Danzo's ROOT Division with Danzo leading this motion." the Sandaime noted. "And the clan heads?" asked Jiraiya curiously. "They all wanted to adopt him, but I argued the imbalance of power between clans and decided to put him in the orphanage. Said the Sandaime.

"Did you tell them about his parentage?" asked Jiraiya. "No, only me, you and Kakashi know since he was guarding Kushina during her pregnancy. But before you go Jiraiya there is something thing I need you to do. "Okay, what is it Sensei?" asked Jiraiya. "I need you to place a Hair Color Seal, it will help in keeping assassins and spies away from him since they won't believe him being an Uzumaki if he has Minato's hair color."

"Very well sensei" said Jiraiya as he moved to place the seal. "Also, you need to make sure that Danzo doesn't get his hands on him, if he does all our plans will be for nothing." remarked Jiraiya mysteriously. "Don't worry my student, I will argue of wanting him to live a normal life like any other orphan. Since they have turned on him and the civilians started to want him dead, I made a law forbidding anyone of talking of the boy's status to the younger generation and to the boy himself."

(End Flashback)

(Kyuubi P.O.V)

"**And so the old monkey and his student started to seal the boy away, starting as small as changing his hair color to going as big as sealing off parts of his brain so he can be continuously hyperactive like a three-year-old with zero attention span. But with every seal they applied the boy started to become like compressed balloon of water since he was starting to burst at the seams, figuratively of course."**

"**As Naruto got older, the seals on his body started to pile up and threatened to cripple or destroy the boy on a mental and chakra level, however we discovered a way to bypass this. Me and Kushina discovered a bloodline that the Shinigami gave the boy can bypass these seals and allow the boy to grow in all aspects of his life despite these seals hindering it since it was a body-based bloodline."**

"**This was the bloodline that belonged to a race called Kryptonians from a distant planet called Krypton, this ability's weaknesses was to a red sun and a green rock called Kryptonite although both of these weaknesses to this bloodline doesn't exist in this world so the boy basically was invincible. **

"**When we activated the bloodline, the boy was just four-years-old, but we locked off parts of the bloodline like the enhanced power, enhanced senses, speed, x-ray and heat vision including the memories of Kal-El or Clark Kent as those humans knew him as away from the boy since it would kill the boy due to the seals on his brain preventing the intake of large amounts of information."**

"**It was the right time since his beatings was getting worse as he got older and that orphanage, he stayed in kicked him out, and needed a tougher skin. But this also had an unintended consequence with Chunin's and Jonin's using the boy as a training pole since he had unbreakable and unpiercable skin. The Sandaime of course did nothing concerning this since they would appear on the streets a few days later. **

"**That senile monkey found the boy at age five on the streets and gave him a rundown apartment to stay in with a measly monthly allowance that wasn't enough for the boy. It is also worth noting that the boy awoke his Adamantium Chains during another severe beating. Of course, by the time the boy's supposed ANBU guards found him, the entire mob were killed. Many raised a stink about this especially the Shinobi Clans since some of their members were killed during this event."**

"**The Sandaime of course dissuaded them and sealed away the boy's memory of this whilst adding gravity seals to Naruto's body and told them not to beat the boy so severely since it could trigger another possible bloodline. We made sure to keep copies of his memories due to the Sandaime wanting to play Kami with my vessel. Of course, with this village's arrogant populace, I'm sure you could've guessed what happened next…" **

"**As the boy grew and came around at age six, it was on his birthday when those civilians and shinobi decided to permanently end the boy. They broke into his apartment, luckily the boy got out in time and ran for the Hokage Tower. But somewhere he took a wrong turn and ran into a dead alley. They started to beat the boy with the Shinobi joining, using their kunai and shuriken to inflict pain."**

"**An ANBU member interrupted them under the pretense of wanting to save the boy, this of course was false since he only wanted to see the hope in the boy's eyes before crushing it. As the weaved the hand seals for a jutsu, we saw the ball of lightning in the ANBU's hand. Kushina recognized this ANBU member as Kakashi Hatake, and as he moved to kill my vessel with his Raikiri…"**

"**Luckily for us another ANBU agent codenamed Cat saved the boy in time before he could land the fatal blow. He probably was told to stay away from my host by the Sandaime since I never saw him again after this incident. Apparently from what my host overheard on the conversation between them, the boy resents my host for the death of his **_**precious Minato-sensei**_**… we then saw him at team placements years later with him being my host's Sensei."**

"**After this incident, Sandaime appeared with an ANBU platoon. He reprimanded the Cat ANBU for this, I also sensed the greed and malicious intent of the Sandaime and another unknown ANBU member towards the boy."**

"**After this, the Sandaime recalled Jiraiya to add a Loyalty seal and another to make a fake personality which was loud, loved orange, ramen and tendencies to fall in love with **_**abusive pink haired banshees**_**! All of this for them to ensure the boy's loyalty to Konoha. We managed to save the boy's real personality and we decided to train him in everything that Kushina and I knew along with trying to attain mastery of my chakra. This was the event that united us all in one goal despite our differences." **

"**As the years went on and the Sandaime entered the boy in the Shinobi academy along with programming the seal to make him strive towards becoming a Hokage. In his academy years the boy was sabotaged, ridiculed and teased at every turn by classmates and teachers except for his third-year teacher, Iruka Umino.**

**When he was seven years old, Itachi Uchiha slaughtering his entire clan save for his little brother. I would've commended him for this but then I sensed the sentient weapons of the Uzumaki Clan in his possession, the Totsuka Blade and the Yata Mirror since Kushina informed me of them and the fact that the Uchiha clan stole them during the Fall of Uzushiogakure."**

"**Since these weapons where sentient, we flared the boy's chakra to alert them that there was still a surviving Uzumaki clan member. The weapons manifested a chakra avatar of them in the boy's mind and we to them of the current situation with my host. We couldn't retrieve the weapons at the current time since my host didn't have the power to take on that Uchiha. So, we asked them to cripple his chakra reserves, stamina, strength, speed and his Mangekyou Sharingan usage with an incurable chakra virus." **

"**As you can guess he is a crippled shinobi nowadays but still powerful in short fights. Along with that, the boy failed the academy three times due to the instructors messing with his papers, got manipulated by an academy instructor to steal the Forbidden Scroll. We pilfered a lot of secrets and jutsu from the scroll when he ran away with it by suppressing the fake personality. The fake learned the Shadow Clone Technique before hand and used it to beat up that Mizuki after his status as a Jinchuriki was revealed to him"**

"**Iruka passed him after this incident, a few weeks later he was put on a team with the arrogant Uchiha, banshee Haruno and the tardy Kakashi Hatake. Afterwards they did a lot of D-ranks or Chores as I like to call them. Currently they are on their way to a country called the Land of Waves escorting a bridge builder called Tazuna on their first C-rank mission, with no notable skills and pathetic to non-existent teamwork."**

**(Kyuubi P.O.V end)**

(3rd Person P.O.V)

As he turned his head to watch a 12-year-old boy glowing golden orange sparring with a red-haired woman… whilst looking at another window in the mindscape which gave Kyuubi a view through the fake personality's eyes as they were walking along the bridge builder on their way to the Land of Waves…

Chapter End

(Author's Note: And there is Chapter 2 for you with a lot of reveals. Please let me know me your thoughts on this chapter, whether Naruto's true personality should awaken during the Land of Waves Arc, the Chunin Exams Arc or the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Until next time, IronWolverine3000 out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone, this is IronWolverine3000 with Chapter 3 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. This chapter will feature the start of the Land of Waves Arc. I hope you enjoy it…**

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"_**Shannaro" **_Inner Sakura

"**Useless human"** Tailed Beast Speech

'**You're weak brat'** Tailed Beast Thought

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work" Jutsu Name_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 3 – Land of Waves

We continue our story where we left off with Team 7 who are on their way to the Land of Waves, escorting the bridge builder known as Tazuna. They traveled in silence when Sakura broke the silence, "Say Mr. Tazuna," "What is it?" he asked disgruntled. "Your country is the Land of Waves, right?" she asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna replied. "Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "No, there is no ninja in the Land of Waves," he replied.

"But there are in other countries, there are hidden villages each with their different customs and cultures where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries."

"The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, their independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of Fire, Lightning, Earth, Wind, and Water. They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of lightning the village hidden in the clouds, the land of earth the village hidden in the stones, the land of wind the land hidden in the sand and the land of water the village hidden in the mist. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name "Kage" which means Shadow. Hokage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, these are the five leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninjas." Explained Kakashi.

Gasping in surprise Sakura said, "The Lord Hokage is really important." Whilst Inner Sakura replied cynically, _"__**Hhmmm is that old man such a big deal? I'm not buying it!"**_ and Naruto thought 'I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, he can't be that that great. Believe it!' When suddenly Kakashi interrupted their thoughts, "Hey, you were all doubting Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what were you thinking!" he accused them.

"Well anyway there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission, so you can relax" he assured them. "And we're not going to run into any foreign ninja or anything like that" stated Sakura. Laughing in amusement, Kakashi says "Not likely". As they continued their peaceful journey, they passed a puddle of water. Looking ignorantly at the puddle, Kakashi looked around at his team to see if any of them noticed the puddle, instead, they did not.

Suddenly two shinobi bursts from the puddle, catching everyone off guard. They wrapped their long-spiked chain around Kakashi, tearing him into pieces with blood spraying everywhere. With Sakura is screaming in horror at the sight, the two shinobi charged toward Tazuna before the genin could react. As they were approaching him, Sasuke into action, pinning the attacking shinobi's chain to a tree with shuriken and kunai.

With Naruto frozen in fear, the chain snapped due to both shinobi putting pressure on it, one of them charged toward Naruto and the other toward Tazuna while Sakura thought 'I got to stop them!' Taking out a kunai, she jumped in front of Tazuna and said, "Stay behind me." Before the Mist ninja could get to Sakura, he got grabbed by the neck revealing Kakashi who was still alive.

Kakashi then said to Naruto, "Hi." Sakura then thought in surprise, 'Kakashi-sensei, he's alive' whilst Sasuke thinks 'showoff'. As Naruto got up from the ground, he looked at the spot where Kakashi was skewered and saw skewered logs in his place. Naruto then remarks "Kakashi-sensei used the Replacement Jutsu." Kakashi then said to him, "Naruto sorry I didn't help you earlier, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Whilst Tazuna thought in relief, 'They saved me after all.'

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…

As we see the sewer that represents Naruto's mindscape, there is a giant cage with golden bars held together by a paper tag with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Then there flashed more kanji over the seal, revealing it to be 'Personality Seal'. Inside the cage, we see a nine-tailed orange-furred kitsune the size of the Hokage Monument if not bigger.

Lying on his stomach, the fox then remarked mysteriously, **"This scarecrow truly is something else. It seems that he has forgotten his sins against us, isn't that right Naruto?" **As we go deeper into the cage, we see another Naruto lying on the back of the Kyuubi. But he looked way different, with him having red hair, violet eyes, a red jacket with thick red stripes on the sleeves stretching from the shoulders down to the arms, a blue t-shirt underneath with a red stylized S inside a pentagon on the chest, blue shinobi pants with medical tape around the lower parts of his legs towards his ankles and standard blue shinobi sandals.

He then replies, "Yes indeed, but do not worry we will bide our time and when we are free of those seals, they will all pay for their treachery." As he looked up into the dark abyss of the cage, his violet eyes then changed to light blue with a white iris. White tomoe then started swirling around the iris going from one to five, as the tomoe merged, it then revealed an intricate pattern.

(Real World)

As Kakashi walks to meet up with the rest of the team he said, "Good job Sasuke very smooth, you too Sakura." Hearing this Naruto thought in frustration, 'I was useless, while he is complimenting the rest of them'. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke said, "Hey" "Yeah" Naruto replied, "You're not hurt are ya, scaredy-cat." he remarked cynically.

Becoming angry at this, Naruto's eyes started to take a red coloration. Before anything could happen, he was interrupted by Kakashi's voice and the red in his eyes receded. "Naruto! Stand still, these ninjas have poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quickly. We have to open the wound and remove it, it's in your blood so don't move around, that spreads the poison."

Showing his unscratched left hand, Naruto amusingly said, "My skin is very tough." While everyone looks in astonishment at this. While Kakashi thinks in suspicion 'Tough skin and now those red eyes of his. Does the Kyuubi grant its vessel these abilities? I better keep an eye on him.'

Kakashi then said, "By the way Mr. Tazuna…" "Yeah what?" he asked. "We need to talk," said Kakashi. As the Mist ninja are sitting under a tree tied up, Kakashi began to speak, "They're Chunin from the village hidden in the Mist, Gozu, and Meizu known as the Demon Brothers in the Bingo Book. Their specialty is a relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the brothers asked. "A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Kakashi stated. "In that case, why'd you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi replied, "I could have taken them out quickly but then I'd learned nothing. I had to learn who their target was and what they were after." "Hhmmm, what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers. You didn't say ninja was looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge."

"If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. You have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Explained Kakashi.

Sakura then replies, "We're genin this is too advanced for our level of training, we should go back."

(Zabuza's Hideout)

"You failed, YOU FAILED?" Asked a small businessman in a suit known as Gato. Pointing towards a man sitting on a couch he asked, "What is this, amateur knife, I put up big money for you, I thought you're supposed to be hotshot assassins." "Stop whining." Replied Zabuza, pointing his large butcher knife towards the shrimp of a businessman's throat, he then says, "This time I'll go personally, and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees."

Gato then asked nervously, "You sure about that? Tazuna has a high-level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed, they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting, watching, it'll take someone with very advanced skills." Replying in a gruff voice, Zabuza asked, "Who do you think you're dealing with. I am Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist…"

(With Team 7)

As Team 7 and Tazuna continued their journey, we now see them on a boat heading towards the island recognized as the Land of Waves. As they are sailing in silence, Sakura then remarks, "This fog is so thick. You can't see anything." As they continued the owner of the boat remarked, "The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead, the Land of Waves."

Looking into the thick fog, a huge unfinished bridge became noticeable. Naruto then remarks in astonishment, "WOAH, IT'S HUGE!" "Hey quiet, I told you no noise." The boat owner reprimanded him. "Why do you think we're traveling like this huh?" He then asked rhetorically. "Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us." He finished.

"Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something… the men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi asked/said. As Team 7 is all looking at Tazuna in suspense he then started to tell his tale, "I have no choice but to tell you, no I want you to know the truth. As you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi remarked curiously. "Hmm, who is he?" he asked. "You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate Gato." Tazuna explained. "Huh, Gato of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Gato." Tazuna reaffirmed, "He's a powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping."

"Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared, in an island nation a man who controls the sea he controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives but there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna explained his story to Team 7.

"So that's it since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way," Sakura remarked. "So that means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke added. "I don't understand, if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked.

Looking down Tazuna said, "Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverished nation, even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-rank mission, it's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home."

"But don't feel bad about that, of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'Grandad, I want my grandad', oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault forget it." Tazuna said.

"Well I guess we have no other choice; we'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi noted. Looking surprised Tazuna remarked, "Oh, I'm very grateful." "We're approaching the shore." The boat owner remarked, "Tazuna, we're very fortunate none has noticed us so far." "Let's go," Tazuna said. As they sailed through a tunnel, it revealed the Land of Waves.

As they got off the boat, the owner then said, "This is as far as I go, good luck." "Right, thank you for taking such a risk," Tazuna remarked. "Just be careful." the boat owner remarked and sailed off. Turning towards Team 7, Tazuna said, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." "Right," Kakashi said to him.

As they are on their way, Kakashi thought, 'The next ninja they send won't be Chunin they'll be Jounin. Elite ninja with deadly skills.' As they are on the path to Tazuna's house Naruto suddenly threw kunai knife into a random bush, revealing it to a rabbit. Whilst Kakashi thought in suspicion 'That's a Snow Rabbit but the color is off, they only have white fur during the winter when the days are short with little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors which explain the white fur which would be for one purpose. A replacement technique.'

Suddenly a large blade came flying out of the bushes towards the group with Kakashi screaming, "Look out!" As the blade lodged itself in a tree after everyone ducked underneath it, a shirtless man appeared on it with his chest covered by a belt wearing striped pattern pants, mimetic wrist warmers extending to his elbows and matching leg warmers. Bandages in the lower half of his faces like a mask and his forehead protector sideways on his head.

As Kakashi looked at the man he thought, 'That must be…' and then he said, "Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, a rogue ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Speaking in a gruff voice he then replied, "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right? It's too bad huh but you'll have to hand over the old man."

CHAPTER END

(Author's Note: And that is Chapter 3. Most of the important characters have made their appearance or at least a cameo. A Review would be appreciated. Until the next chapter, IW3000 out!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone, this is IW3000 with Chapter 4 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. Also, I would like to give a shoutout to CrazyBugz, I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. To the rest of my viewers, ENJOY…**

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"_**Shannaro" **_Inner Sakura

"**Useless human"** Tailed Beast Speech

'**You're weak brat'** Tailed Beast Thought

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work" Jutsu Name and Hand Seals/Signs_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 4 – Demon of The Mist and Training

As the standoff was starting to get tense, Naruto thought, 'Sharingan, what is that?' while Sakura thought, 'What's he saying, does he have some special power?' whilst Tazuna mused in thought 'Sharingan'. Kakashi then said, "Now quick Manji formation, protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it. He then lifted his headband, revealing a vertical scar over his closed left eye. Then he opened this eye revealing a red iris with three black tomoe around a black pupil. He then declared with determination, "I'm ready!"

Looking at his eye Naruto thought, 'Ah his eye. What is that?' Looking at Kakashi, Zabuza said, "Well looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action, this is an honor." Naruto then in frustration interrupted them saying, "Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan' will someone please tell me what the Sharingan is?"

Sasuke then replied to his question, "Sharingan a rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjustu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of dojutsu, however, there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more."

Zabuza then commented, "You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, then copy it to the smallest detail." A thick mist then started to settle into the area. "As for you jonin, we have standing orders in the Hidden Mist's Assassination Unit to destroy you on site. Your profile is in our Bingo Book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja."

Looking at Kakashi intensely Sasuke thought, 'Wait a minute the Sharingan is a rare trait that occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan, my clan, could he be?' crouching Zabuza then said, "Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man, now!" the Genin of team 7 then converged on Tazuna's position to protect him.

Zabuza then looked at them and asked, "So I'll have to eliminate you first hey Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza then Jumped onto the water with his large blade, building up a huge amount of chakra, and then he said, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" and disappeared into the thick fog. Kakashi then said, "He's coming after me first." "But who is he?" Sakura asked. Kakashi then replied, "Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist's Assassination Unit, a master of the Silent Killing Technique."

"Silent?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without knowing what happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard. Well if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi replied nonchalantly Sakura then asked him angrily, "How can you say that?"

Zabuza's voice then echoed throughout the dense mist, "Eight points. Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" Suddenly Kakashi expelled his chakra with it kicking up a massive gust and dispelling the mist. While this is happening Sasuke is getting lost in the bloodlust that is emanating from the two jonin.

As he was moving his kunai towards himself, Kakashi's voice rung out "Sasuke! Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me" Zabuza then, out of nowhere, appeared between Team 7 and Tazuna saying "I wouldn't be so sure. It's over!" He then slashed for decapitation.

Kakashi quickly jumped into action and stabbed Zabuza, revealing it to be a water clone. Another Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi with Naruto pointing this out. He then swung the massive blade whilst screaming "DIE". As he slashed Kakashi in half, it was also revealed to be a water clone. With Zabuza looking at this in disbelief, Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat and said, "Don't move. Now it's over!"

As everyone was watching the standoff Zabuza then noted, "You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech, very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move." "Nice try but I'm not that easy to fool," said another Zabuza behind Kakashi with a kunai to his throat.

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi then also turned into water. The one behind him then swung for Kakashi's head with him ducking underneath the blade. He then kicked Kakashi away and sprinted after him only to notice the spikes on the ground and stopped. He then jumped into the water with Kakashi emerging from the water who noted that the water isn't normal with it being dense.

Zabuza then appeared behind him, wielding the hand signs _"Snake Ram Horse Hare Ram Horse Hare." _He then spread his front palms out and exclaimed "Water Prison Jutsu". A circular dome of water then appeared around Kakashi trapping him inside with his thoughts being 'Escaping in the water, bad mistake'. Zabuza then stated to him "This prison is made of water but stronger than steel, it's hard to fight when you can't move so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, first, your little friends have to be eliminated."

Making the Tiger hand sign, a clone made from water arose. Zabuza chuckled evilly and said, "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you… then you may be called a 'ninja'. When you've become so deadly your profile is entered into my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title 'ninja'. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

The mist then got thicker again with the water clone disappearing. He suddenly appeared in front of Naruto kicking him away with his headband rocketing into the air. When it fell on the ground, the water clone stepped on it. Looking at Team 7 he exclaimed, "You're just brats!" Kakashi then yelled at them, "Listen get the bridge builder and run, you can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. if you get away from him, he can't follow, now run!"

Sasuke thought in anger, 'Runaway, not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught, no matter how fast we run or how far we go he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Manji defense formation, he can get around it in an instant' Looking at a frightened Naruto he further thought, 'In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you.'

Sasuke then exclaimed, "We've got to do it." He then charged for the clone, throwing shuriken which was then smacked away with the large blade. As Sasuke jumped into the air, he descended with a kunai intent to impaling the clone. The clone looked at him and thought, 'Too easy' and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him away.

(Meanwhile with a frightened Naruto)

(Naruto's Mindscape/Seal)

Naruto appeared in what looked like a sewer with ankle-high water and blue and red pipes running across the walls towards a sinister-looking cage. Looking around Naruto then asked himself, "Huh, where am I?" He then heard an ominous voice calling him from cage to 'come closer'. As he cautiously moved towards the cage, an orange furred paw lashed out attempting to crush him.

Fortunately, Naruto managed to get out of reach in time. The light then overcame the darkness of the cage, revealing a massive Nine-Tailed fox in all his glory with his tails swishing ominously. The fox then said with a grin, **"Welcome Brat, why don't you come closer so I can eat you." **Stunned by this, Naruto fell on his butt and asked in a shaky voice, "N…N…Nine Tails?" **"Very good brat, you got it on your first try…"**

"That's enough, for now, Kyuubi, you can scare him later again." A mysterious voice rang out from deeper in the cage. "For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to…" said the voice. We then hear two pairs of feet walking towards the front of the cage, revealing them to be another Naruto with different looks and Kushina Uzumaki.

Looking at the other version of him, the yellow-haired Naruto then asked with astonishment and giddiness, "Woah you look just like me, who are you guys?" The red-haired Naruto then replied, "Who we are is not important, what _is_ important is that you're about to die and we can't have that happening. So, for now, I will lend you the power to ensure your survival, afterward, I will take it back again."

The red-haired Naruto then walked back into the darkness, a few steps in he looked back and said, "If you tell anyone of us or misuse this power in the time I allow you to use it, I will make sure you experience your worst nightmare and no one will be able to save you… not even your lovable 'Grandpa Hokage'."

He then continued walking into the darkness, with the yellow-haired Naruto fading away with a look of shock and fear on his face. When he was gone, Kushina looked at Naruto with a look pf worry on her face and asked, "Naruto, are you sure that was necessary? Wasn't it may be a bit too much?"

With a look of contemplation in his eyes, he replied, "Yes Mother I know, but I can't allow that fake who is in control of my body to get killed. Otherwise, it's over for all of us and while he was in shock due to the current events, I needed to capitalize on it to ensure that Scarecrow Kakashi doesn't know of us. If he did, all our current work would've been for nothing, with that senile monkey and perverted toad making this seal even tighter."

Kushina then said, "Yes I understand, but I can still break this seal easily. Why won't you let me?" Naruto looked at him and said, "I know but if you did, they would send one of those mind walkers to see what's going on and why their seals are continuously failing. And if discovered they would simply have another woman carry an Uzumaki child, extract the Kyuubi from me and create a new Jinchuriki, killing me in the process. We still must get our payback for their betrayal. Also, Kyuubi please activate the Heat Vision for this brat's usage."

"Very well my son, I understand," replied Kushina. **"Will do so Naruto."** the Kyuubi replied, the Biju then concentrated to do the task. Elsewhere in the mindscape in a hallway with doors on both sides, we stop at a door labeled 'Kryptonian Abilities'. As we enter the room, we see all the varying abilities of a Kryptonian on pillar-like pedestals.

These abilities are contained in crystal balls that are on cushions when looking at the crystal ball, it is replaying all various times the original owner used them. The crystal ball containing the Heat Vision then started to glow blindingly bright, blanketing the entire room in a sea of pure white.

(Real World)

As clone Zabuza suddenly appeared in front of a frightened Naruto, his eyes started to glow red. His eyes then let out a red laser beam incinerating the water clone in the process, Naruto then runs around, his head pointing towards the ground with his eyes burning due to him not being used to it. While everyone is looking at him in astonishment and surprise by this occurrence.

The Heat Vision then stopped abruptly, he then looked around and laughed sheepishly with deep trenches visible in the earth due to the destructive nature of the Heat Vision. Kakashi then thought, 'Another strange ability showing itself, I'm starting to think that he has a body-based bloodline instead of the Nine-Tails granting him these abilities.'

With Sasuke's thoughts being, 'Damn you loser it seems you awakened a strange ability before I could awaken my own bloodline, I refuse to lose to you.' Meanwhile, Inner Sakura screamed inside Sakura's head, _**'You will not outdo my Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka, you will forever be below Sasuke-kun and me!'**_

Frustrated by this development Zabuza then said, "So, you awakened a strange ability, but it will still not be enough. Water Clone Jutsu!"Another clone manifested on the water's surface and stepped onto land. Naruto then picked up his headband and tied it to his forehead and asked, "All right Sasuke, listen up can you hear me?" "Yeah I can hear you," he replied.

"I've got a plan," Naruto replied. Sasuke then responded, "So now you're thinking of teamwork huh?" "Yes, I do let's go wild and bring this guy down!" Naruto declared. The water clone then laughed and remarked, "Big words for such a little man, you think your plan is gonna keep you in the game?"

Becoming alert at his team still being there he yelled at them once more, "What are you doing? I told you to run. This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off! Your mission is not to prove your bravery but to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!" Naruto then looked at Tazuna and asked, "Bridgebuilder?"

Looking down in thought Tazuna replied, "Hhmmm, well I guess this all happened because of me, because of my desire to live but I won't let that stand in your way now." Looking at Team 7 he said with conviction in his voice, "Forget about me now and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei. Sasuke then looked forward and asked, "You hear that?"

The water clone then started to laugh in a psychotic manner and stated, "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your little game pretending to be a ninja. When I was your age this hand already crushed many opponents." With Team 7 looking in horror at the water clone, Kakashi remarked, "Zabuza The Demon."

Without looking at Kakashi he said in wonder, "Oh so I was in your book too." Kakashi then continued, "Long ago in the village hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village, before a student could become a ninja there was one final test." Looking at Kakashi with attention, Zabuza said, "Hhmmm do you know about the graduation exam?"

Naruto then asked, "What graduation exam?" Zabuza then started to laugh as Naruto continued to speak, "What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation tests too." Zabuza then asked him, "Did you have to kill the other students to pass? Imagine young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, only they change the rules 'kill or be killed' you can't stop while your opponent still breathes, he was your friend sharing your dreams… now it's him or you."

As Sakura noted with a horrified expression on her face at the cruelty of it, Kakashi continued speaking, "Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist, the graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror. Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred students."

Zabuza said, "It felt so… good!" the water clone then speed blitz Sasuke with an elbow to the chest and then another in the stomach when he was on the ground. He then put his foot on Sasuke's stomach and said, "You're nothing." Naruto then intervened using the Shadow Clone Technique, looking around Zabuza thought, 'Oh Shadow Clones and there's quite a few of them.'

As Naruto and his clones all brandished kunai knives they dogpiled Zabuza with this maneuver failing a few seconds later. Tazuna noted, "His skills are too advanced, there's no way to defeat him." As he was sailing on his back from the earlier maneuver, Naruto threw an object at Sasuke revealing it to a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke then leaped into the air and threw the shuriken at Water Clone.

The object sailed passed the clone with it also looking surprised at this. As the shuriken was heading for the real Zabuza, he then caught it with his left hand. Another similar shuriken flew at him and he thought, 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first, Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.' Zabuza then jumped over the second shuriken, a small distance away the shuriken transformed revealing it to be Naruto who then exclaimed, "Eat This!" and threw a kunai at Zabuza.

Surprised by this development, Zabuza was forced to let go of the Water Prison. Enraged by this he said, "I'll destroy you." Starting to spin the Demon Wind Shuriken that he caught earlier. Before he could throw the shuriken, it was stopped with blood splattering into the air, revealing the freed and wet Kakashi. He then said, "Naruto that was an excellent plan, you have really grown, haven't you?"

Laughing Naruto replied, "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, that was just a distraction. While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken, he didn't know what to do. I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken, when I threw it to Sasuke it was like a real shuriken. He could tell it was me in a second and spun around so nobody would notice and pulled out his own shuriken, I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken with the real Zabuza being my target in order to break up his water prison."

Sasuke then replied with a small smile on his face, "Don't brag, you just lucked out." while Tazuna yelled in an accusatory voice, "The whole thing was just a fluke." Zabuza then said, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Kakashi corrected him and replied, "Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go." Zabuza then looked at Kakashi who continued speaking, "Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again, so what's it gonna be?"

Sasuke then said, "Sakura you know what to do." She nodded her head, and both stepped in front of Tazuna with their arms crossing diagonally. Zabuza and Kakashi continued their stare down when Zabuza suddenly closed the shuriken. With four blades now digging into his flesh despite the metal plating on his gloves. he swiped his arms outwards launching the shuriken into the air.

Both then jumped away from each other with Zabuza forming the hand seal for Ox. Sasuke then commented, "The Sharingan." Kakashi's Sharingan then came into play at Zabuza continued weaving hand signs, "_Ox, Monkey. Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Boar, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird."_

As this was happening, Kakashi also landed on the water and started the same sequence of hand signs. The water then started to become restless as both Zabuza and Kakashi exclaimed, _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _with two dragons manifesting, both with yellow eyes. The dragons smashed into each other, creating a huge wave that swept Naruto away with the rest of it going through Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Sasuke thought in marvel while observing them, 'Wow so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, instantly.' With Sakura's dumb thoughts being, 'What are they doing? Is that a ninjutsu?' Meanwhile, Naruto resurfaced and observed Kakashi and Zabuza in a power struggle with a kunai and the Executioner's Blade respectively. Zabuza then thought, 'Something isn't right… the Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique however both jutsu occurred simultaneously, could he?'

As they continued their struggle, a mysterious ninja watched the fight from a tree a few feet away from Team 7 and Tazuna with no one being aware of his presence except a few 'sealed individuals'. Zabuza then continued his thoughts, 'Could it be?' and jumped away from Kakashi. Both ran in circles with Kakashi mimicking Zabuza's movements.

The latter looked surprised by this development with Tazuna commenting on it. Sakura inquired about this from Sasuke who stayed silent and observed the fight. 'My movements… it's as if, it's as if he knows what I'm…' "…going to do next?" commented Kakashi on Zabuza's thoughts. Zabuza then thought, 'What? Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye…' he then formed several hand seals.

Instead of staying surprised, Zabuza became irritated and said, "All you're doing is copying me like a monkey, you can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you!" he then formed more hand seals and said, "When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Whilst he was holding the Tiger hand seal, Zabuza saw a silhouette appear behind Kakashi which was revealed to be himself.

He thought, 'Me, but how? Is it his illusion jutsu?' Kakashi holding the Rabbit hand seal exclaimed, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" with Zabuza exclaiming, "WHAT?!" An arc of water formed in front of Kakashi and speeding into the form of a vortex towards Zabuza who thought, 'Impossible, I was just about to form a vortex, but he created one first! He copied my jutsu before I can even do it, I can't keep up!'

As the jutsu sped onto the mainland, still carrying Zabuza with the currents also sweeping Naruto onto land. With the mysterious ninja still observing the battle and then disappeared in the wind generated by the jutsu. Zabuza was then slammed into a tree when the jutsu lost its power, he then screamed in agony as he was impaled by kunai knives in the arms and thighs.

Kakashi then stood on a branch of the tree Zabuza was smashed against and said, "You're finished." Zabuza then looked at Kakashi and asked, "How? Can you see into the future?" he then replied, "Yes, this is your last battle, ever" as he brandished a kunai. Out of the shadows, two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and he fell on the ground.

With everyone looking in surprise at this, the mysterious ninja stood on a different tree branch and said, "You were right, it was his last battle." Everyone looked at the ninja who was wearing an outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this, he had a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

On his feet he had light-brown platoon sandals and straps being the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails. On his face, he wore a mask that was white with thin, curved eye-holes and red wavy design in place of the mouth and the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Kakashi then jumped to Zabuza's body and felt his neck pulse and said, "No vital signs." Looking at the mysterious ninja who bowed his/her head and said, "Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist," replied Kakashi. The mysterious ninja then replied, "Impressive, you're well informed." Naruto then jumped in front of the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna saying, "A tracker." With Sakura pointing out that he didn't know what it is having missed the lesson on it.

She then explained, "When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninjas and eliminate them. That way the secrets of their people remain secrets." "That is correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

Observing the mysterious ninja, Kakashi thought, 'From his size and voice, he must be the same age as Naruto, yet he is an elite assassin. He is no ordinary kid but what is he?' The mysterious ninja then picked up the 'corpse' of Zabuza and said, "Your struggle is over, for now, I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, Farewell."

The ninja then disappeared in a vortex of wind. With the ninja gone, Kakashi lowered his headband over his Sharingan eye once more with Naruto who ran towards the spot the ninja disappeared. Kakashi then said, "He's gone Naruto." He then turned towards the rest of the group and said, "We haven't completed our mission yet, we still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna then replied laughingly, "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can rest at my house when we get to the village." "All right let's get a move on." Kakashi exclaimed and a few steps in, he collapsed, with everyone shocked by this development."

(Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape)

"Well, that surely was interesting, wouldn't you guys say so?" asked Naruto. **"Yes, indeed Naruto it seems that detestable eye drains a massive amount of his chakra when in use." **replied the Nine-Tails. "I agree my son…" answered Kushina. She then asked mysteriously, "So did you sense it Kyuubi, does anything feel familiar about that eye?"

With a look of thought on its face which suddenly changed to anger, the tailed beast replied, **"That brat from 12 years ago who claimed to be **_**Madara**_**, that eye and this one of Kakashi has the same chakra signature."** Naruto then said, "So if those two eyes are connected, then we know who attacked you on my birth Mom!" He then asked, "So from who did Kakashi get his eye from?"

With a look of sadness, Kushina said, "Kakashi only had one Uchiha on his team during the Third Shinobi War and he is supposed to be dead. His name was Obito Uchiha." "Well, evidently he is not dead since we now know he sat behind the attack on Konoha 12 years ago. This truly prompts some investigation and I know just the person who we can use," replied Naruto as he looked to the space that showed them all that transpired through the eyes of the fake personality.

Chapter End

(Author's Note: Well there is Chapter 4 with some sweet reveals and Haku made his debut… don't forget to Follow and Review, have a blessed day/night. IW3000 Out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this is IW3000 with Chapter 5 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. I do hope you continue to enjoy the story.

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"_**Shannaro"**_ Inner Sakura

"**Useless human"** Tailed Beast Speech

'**You're weak brat'** Tailed Beast Thought

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work"_ Jutsu Name and Hand Seals/Signs

Key: YNaruto = Yellow-haired Naruto/Fake personality; RNaruto = Red-haired Naruto/Real personality

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 5 - Training

(Previously on Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto)

With a look of sadness, Kushina said, "Kakashi only had one Uchiha on his team during the Third Shinobi War and he is supposed to be dead. His name was Obito Uchiha." "Well, evidently he is not dead since we now know he sat behind the attack on Konoha 12 years ago. This truly prompts some investigation and I know just the person who we can use," replied Naruto as he looked to the space that showed them all that transpired through the eyes of the fake personality.

(Now)

Kakashi awakened with a groan and thought, 'I think I overdid it with my Sharingan'. A woman entered the room. Her name was Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna, she has long blue-hair, wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the ends of the sleeves and collar being red and a long blue-skirt. She then asks him, "Waking up huh? Are you all right?" "I've been better," replied Kakashi, sitting up straight, he stated that it would be a week before he could move normally. She then said to him, "See, it's better if you don't move so just lie down."

Kakashi followed her instructions. Team 7 and Tazuna then entered the room with Naruto stating that Kakashi is awake. Sakura said to him, "Listen Sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it." He immediately replied with an apology.

"Well he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for a while," noted Tazuna. Sakura then replied, "Right but you know that boy with the mask, what about him?" Kakashi then stated, "He is from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist, those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?" asked Sakura. "The ANBU Black Ops also known as the Inferno Squad destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. The shinobi's body contains many secrets, ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of their village, if the enemy finds them his people will be in grave danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst-case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, keep the village secrets safe if a ninja betrays his village the trackers hint him down and eliminate him and obliterate every trace of his existence. That is their specialty." replied Kakashi

(Meanwhile with Zabuza and the 'tracker ninja')

As he observed a motionless Zabuza, the masked ninja stated, "First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." A hand then grabbed the ninja's arms revealing it to be a very much alive Zabuza who pulled the bandages from his mouth showing his sharp teeth and stated, "That's enough, I'll do it."

With a cool demeanor, the masked ninja asked/stated, "So you've already come back to life?" As Zabuza sat upright with a groan, "Dammit you're brutal Haku." he stated as he pulled the senbon from his neck. The masked ninja, now identified as Haku replied, "You're the one who's brutal Zabuza. Keep pulling them out like that, you truly will be finished."

Looking at Haku, Zabuza said, "How long are you going to wear that phony mask? Take it off!" As Haku took off the mask he stated, "I have good memories of this mask and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja. If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead now. That much is certain." Zabuza then replied, "Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck."

He pulled up his bandages and said, "Cruel, as usual, I think you enjoy it." "It was the only sure way, and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more, the neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle so I can go straight into the pressure points." replied Haku.

As Zabuza attempted to get up he said, "There's no point trying to move. You'll be numb for a week although if you're stubborn as usual you'll probably move in half the time." Looking at Haku Zabuza said to him, "You're so innocent and you're clever at the same time, a rare combination. That's why I keep you around." With a blush on his face, Haku replied, "I'm still a kid, what else would you expect?"

He then got on his feet and noted that the mist has cleared and asked, "Next time, will you be all right?" With a look of anger on his face, Zabuza answered, "Next time I'll see right through his Sharingan!"

(With Kakashi)

Sitting upright with a hand over his lone eye, Kakashi thought, 'What is this? If Zabuza is finished why do I feel this way? Something's wrong. It's like I missed something.' Naruto then interrupted his train of thought with Kakashi saying, "Hmmm, yeah to finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot so there's no room for error."

Sakura then asked the importance of it. Kakashi then reminded them of what the tracker ninja did with Zabuza's. Sakura then said, "We don't know what he did, I mean he took it away somewhere." "Exactly but why, he should've worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the takedown; do you remember what they were?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke then replied, "Throwing needles, no way." "Exactly, none of it adds up," said Kakashi. "What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin!" stated Tazuna. Kakashi replied, "Here's the truth, Zabuza is still alive." With all the occupants in the room looking surprised, a panicked Naruto said, "But we saw his body! Believe it!"

"Kakashi-sensei you checked him yourself, you said his heart stopped," noted Sakura. "His heart did stop, but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that trackers use is called senbon. They can pierce deeply but can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, not in the neck. They're modified from needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body, causing a heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away even though it's much heavier than he is, second, he used senbon which has a precise effect but is rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him." explained Kakashi.

"C'mon you're overthinking this aren't you?" asked Tazuna. Kakashi replied, "Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this say." Sakura then highlighted part of the phrase, pointing out how they can do it when Kakashi can't even move.

He then laughed and said, "I can still train you." Sakura then said, "Hold on a little last-minute won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan, we have to be reasonable about this." whilst Inner Sakura was yelling, _**"what are you trying to get us killed?"**_ "Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me, you've grown. Naruto, you've grown the most." Kakashi said.

Naruto then replied, "So you've noticed, now things are gonna get better, believe it!" "I don't believe it, and nothing is gonna be good." Looking at the door Team 7 saw a depressed midget dressed in a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat. a groaning Tazuna then yelled, "Inari where have you been?" Running towards Tazuna the midget now known as Inari said, "Welcome back grandpa."

Tsunami then said to him, "Inari that was very rude, these ninjas helped your grandpa and brought him here safely." Tazuna then said, "It's alright, I'm rude to them too!" Looking at his mother, he said, "Mom don't you see these people are gonna die, Gato and his men will come back, find them and wipe them out."

Jumping up in anger Naruto replied, "What did you say brat? This Gato or Blato or whatever he is called is no match for a ninja like me!" "Huh you're just full of stupid ideas!" replied Inari. Looking at the midget with squinted eyes he asked, "Did you… did you just call me 'stupid' you little midget?" "Yeah, so what if it did?" Inari asked arrogantly.

As the tensions started to build, with everyone observing Naruto, who had his head down, his hair shadowing his eyes. A fearful Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto…" He then lifted his head, his eyes starting to become red and with a look of rage on his face, Naruto said, "Nobody, nobody calls me stupid!" and unleash his Heat Vision burning trenches in the floor between Inari and Tazuna and Inari and his mother.

The force of this throwing both adults away from Inari, who was still frozen in terror by the display of power. Shocked by these actions of Naruto, Kakashi quickly yelled for Sakura and Sasuke to protect Inari with both standing in front of him ready to attack. A still angry Naruto floated towards them with the kunai and shuriken they're throwing bouncing off him.

He backhanded both Sasuke and Sakura out of his way, he then grabbed Inari by the throat lifting him off the ground and said, "Do you see now brat? I can wipe you out very easily, next time choose your words wisely when speaking to me. You will live a lot longer that way, I am only here to protect the bridge builder and not you."

As he was holding up a still squirming Inari, with Tazuna and Tsunami begging him to let the boy go. Kakashi then called his name, as he turned his head to look at the man, he saw Kakashi's Sharingan who proceeded to put him in a sleeping genjutsu. Naruto's eyelids then dropped as he fell on his back, dropping the still frightened Inari who proceeded to scurry to the comfort of his mother's arms with her crying tears of joy that her child didn't die.

Sighing in relief, Kakashi then pulled down his headband and said, "Sorry about the destruction Tazuna, but he usually isn't like this. I'll make sure that he reimburses you for the damage." Looking around, Tazuna then said, "It's alright, I'm just relieved I didn't lose another family member. But the destruction and near-death experience aside, I never knew the brat had that much power locked up inside of him. Let's just hope he can unleash it on the battlefield when that assassin comes again, then we would have nothing to worry about."

Kakashi then replied, "Yes indeed but as you have seen, he is unable to control that power at the moment, so it's more of a double-edged sword for us than anything else." He then thought, 'He now has the ability to levitate or so it seems, I have to keep him calm for the duration of this mission, for whatever ability he awakens next could possibly be more destructive.'

(A few hours later)

In the forests surrounding Tazuna's house, we now find Kakashi on crutches. Looking at Team 7 he exclaimed, "Alright training starts now. First, we will begin with a review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

Sakura then explained, "I'll explain it so you can understand it Naruto. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, it's the source of all his power. It has two forms, physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. These two types of chakra must be drawn out and bought together in order to perform jutsu. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra."

Kakashi then said, "Right on all points, Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students." "What's the point of all these complicated explanations, the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?" asked Naruto with Sasuke agreeing with him. Kakashi answered, "You have not mastered this power. You've barely scratched the surface of it."

Naruto then asked what he meant. "Listen, it's just like Sakura said, you have to draw of physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself but how you do that… each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now, you've just guessed the proportions hoping they'd come outright. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or I'd be just a joke. You waste so much energy that way then you're out of chakra with your fighting ability being zero."

Naruto then asked how to do that and Kakashi said, "Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line." "What do we have to do?" asked Sakura with trepidation in her voice. Seeming to be in thought Kakashi answered, "Climb a tree. But there's just one rule, no hands."

He then walked with his crutches towards a tree after forming the _Ram _hand sign and walked up the tree as if it was nothing. With Team 7 looking in surprise at this, Kakashi said, "Well you get the idea," as he was hanging on the underside of a tree branch using only his feet, "Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute that is a nice trick but how does it help us to fight Zabuza?" asked Sakura. "It's the only way to fight him Sakura, that's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for an advanced ninja, this type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu, well theoretically,"

"The second point to learn to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature. Well, I can talk about this all day, but it won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training."

Kakashi then threw three kunai in front of each one of them and said, "Use the kunai knives to mark the tree of the highest point you can climb without using your hand and try to get past that mark the next time. At first run at the tree so your momentum can carry you as high as possible until you get used to it. Ready?"

As all three members of Team 7 picked up their respective kunai knife Naruto said, "I'm more than ready." As they were all following Kakashi's instructions, Naruto then got an idea and let out a sly smile. With Sasuke and Sakura running towards their respective trees Naruto exclaimed, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with several hundred clones appearing, Naruto yelled, "Alright guys spread out, get yourself a tree and do this until you run out of chakra!"

With a semblance of a smile in his eye, Kakashi thought, 'Making use of the advantage of the Shadow Clone Technique eh Naruto?' Meanwhile, Sasuke ignored Naruto and the dispelling clones around him and looked and the spot where he left a dent in the tree and thought, 'This is harder than I thought, the balance has to be perfect. If the chakra is too strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off and too weak, you'll just tumble back down.'

'That is about it I expected of them…' thought Kakashi. "Hey this is fun," yelled Sakura with everyone else looking towards her and saw her already at the top of the tree. Kakashi then notes this and taunted the boys. He then thought, 'I think their motivated now if this works it will be an asset for them.'

(Meanwhile at Zabuza's Hideout)

We now observe Haku sitting next to a bedridden Zabuza when the door opened, and the midget known as Gato entering with two thugs with swords. Said midget was wearing a black suit with a purple tie, a yellow shirt underneath his coat, and closed-toed shoes. He has shaggy brown hair, sporting a pair of small, circular black glasses. He then said, "Some jonin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat, limping back home like some pathetic has been. Demon of the Hidden Mist, more like Coward of the Hidden Mist."

As Gato was insulting Zabuza, Haku got up from his seated position. The two sword-wielding thugs started to get on guard, stepping in front of Gato and slightly drawing swords. Haku noted this with a still arrogant Gato telling his guards to ease up. He then walked past them towards a bedridden Zabuza and said, "Alright let's hear what you have to say about the fiasco and don't play possum, I know you can talk."

As Gato reached his hand towards Zabuza, it was grabbed by Haku telling him not to touch Zabuza. The two bodyguards then started to unsheathe their swords but before both swords were fully unsheathed, Haku appeared in them with their own swords at their necks. Both thinking that it was inconceivable how someone could move that fast. With murderous intent in his eyes, Haku said, "Don't push me, I am in a really foul mood."

Frustrated by this Gato yelled, "One chance that's it! If you fail this time, I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you! Let's go." After Gato was out of the room Zabuza spoke. "Haku that wasn't necessary." "Perhaps but it's too early to take out Gato, he is still our best cover. Think about it, the murders will draw their attention then they'd be after us again. We need restraint," replied Haku. "Right." was the only response that left Zabuza's mouth.

(Meanwhile with Team 7)

With the team still practicing and Naruto falling. Sakura noted how worn out she was and Naruto making more progress than both her and Sasuke due to his Shadow Clones.

(At the bridge)

As we move away from team 7's training, we now go to the bridge where we see many heavy construction vehicles and hear a constant banging by all the workers. We see Sakura yawning and stretching her arms as an indication of how tired she was from the training. Tazuna then commented, "You always this lazy? Where is that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?" She then replied, "Their training climbing trees."

"Too tough for you?" he asked. "No, in fact, I'm the best, that's why the sensei send me here to guard you." Looking at Sakura unimpressed he responded, "You're joking. From what we have all seen earlier today, I'm pretty sure that is not the case." As Sakura was starting to lose her cool, a worker approached Tazuna and said, "Tazuna I need to talk to you." Tazuna asked him about what and he replied, "The thing is I'm thinking a lot about the bridge and I decided I've pushed my luck far enough, I want out."

Shocked by this, Tazuna yelled at him. The man then said he stayed on due to their friendship and that he is putting his life on the line every day, saying that Gato will show up eventually to kill him, and then the bridge will be left unfinished. He then tried to dissuade Tazuna from continuing, but his response was, "No chance, this is our bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Commerce, trade, and hope that is what we're building here."

"There is not gonna be much hope if we are all dead," the man said. "It's already noon, break for lunch, and don't bother coming back after lunch," replied Tazuna as he walked away from the man.

(Dusk, later that day)

With a tired Naruto who made significant progress and all his clones dispersed, he then looked at Sasuke who looked at him with anger in his eyes. Sasuke then ran at his tree and Naruto spammed his jutsu, we went into the evening hearing feet running on trees and the familiar sound of a shadow clone being dispelled.

(Meanwhile in town)

We now see Tazuna and the workers going home after finishing the day's work. Sakura then asked, "Where are we going?" "You wanna eat, tonight don't you? I gotta pick up some things for dinner." Sakura saw the homeless children on the street and some stealing to survive. They then walked into an almost empty shop. After they were done 'shopping', someone grabbed the back of Sakura's dress revealing it to be a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

She then held out both her hands with the biggest smile she could muster. Adorning a sad look on her face, Sakura reached into her bag and gave the girl a handful of sweets. The girl then gave her thanks to Sakura who nodded with a sad smile on her face and looked on as the little girl disappeared into the crowd.

Looking on at this interaction Tazuna stepped towards Sakura and said, "This is how it's been since Gato came here, the children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope, that's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade but much more important that the bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again, they'll believe they can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

(Night at Tazuna's house)

"This is fantastic, it's been ages since we had so many guests around at our table." said a laughing Tazuna. We then see a torn picture hanging on a wall with Sakura asking the reason for it. Kakashi then looked at the members of the household as they all stiffened. Tsunami then replies, "It's my husband." Tazuna, with a somber look on his face, continued, "They used to call him a hero in this land."

In response to this Inari then got up and left with Tsunami asking where he was going to which he gave no reply. She then went after him but as she got to the door, she scolded her father and said, "Father, you know you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that!" Sakura then asked what happened to the man with Kakashi doing the same.

"He wasn't his real father; he came into our family later and he bought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time," Tazuna started to clench his fists as he continued with tears in his eyes, "but then all that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since that day everything changed. The word 'courage' was stolen from this island, we were left feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since it happened."

"Tell us, what happened to Inari?" asked Kakashi. Tazuna then responded, "First you need to know about the man, his father, the man who taught us the words 'courage' who was a hero in this land. He came here about three years ago,"

(Flashback, three years ago)

Inari was being held by the arms by two boys bigger than him as he called out for his dog, Pochi, which was in the arms of the boy known as Akane. The bully then said, "That's not his name, starting today his name is Shooting Star and he's my dog now." "No, he's not, he's my dog and his name is not Shooting Star. I've had him since he was a puppy, he's my friend and he doesn't belong to you," argued Inari and tried to get out of the grasps of the other two bullies.

Akane then looked at the dog and with a not so kind smile, he threw the dog in the water, which could not swim, ordering the boys to let Inari go and teased him of not going to let the dog drown. With hesitation and fear on his face, he was then kicked into the water by Akane. As Inari was also starting to drown, he yelled out for help."

As the dog learned to dog paddle it made land and the boys chased after him. A few moments later Inari went under. A while later woke up on land and heard a man's voice saying, "Waking up huh? Finally." Sitting he saw a man sitting around a fire with three fishes on sticks. He had short spiky black hair and black eyes, a small rope tied around his head with the knot on the right side of his head, and a small x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a black T-shirt with a white outline and a white pair of pants. He then looked at Inari and said, "I had a talk with those kids, they won't bother you again. Here eat." He gave the boy one of his fishes who was still speechless.

Inari's thoughts at that moment were, 'Am I alive? Is this for real?' "Did you pull me out of the water Mister?" asked Inari. "Have a bite to eat first, then we can talk all about it," the man replied with a smile. "Hhmm I see your dog abandoned you too huh? In my country dogs are very loyal, they stand by their masters. Then again you abandoned the dog first so what can you expect?" the man stated while Inari was eating his fish.

"I really wanted to save him, but I just froze. I was so scared I guess that I just don't have any courage." Said Inari as tears started to become apparent in his eyes. Putting his hand on the boy's head the man replied, "Hey c'mon don't be so hard on yourself, you're a kid. When I was your age I was scared too. It's no big deal but always remember this, live your life so you have nothing to regret. If you care about something, protect it no matter how tough, no matter how sad. You've got to keep trying even if you must put your life on the line. Protect it with both arms, never give in."

(End flashback)

"His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who came here from another land to follow his dream. After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable, the boy had never known his real father so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he just naturally became a part of our family and then when this town needed him, he became something more." said Tazuna as he thought back to a time when Kaiza stopped a flood due to heavy rain and the river overflowing its banks.

"From that time on Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son, but it wasn't long after that Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him, Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man." Tazuna then thought back to the torture and subsequent execution of Kaiza.

"Since then Inari's changed, so did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will." As Naruto got up on his feet and fell on his face before his second step, Kakashi then looked at him and said, "You better take the day off, you've used too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you." As Naruto was trying to get up, he said with conviction in his voice, "I'm gonna prove it." Getting up on wobbly legs he continued, "I'll prove that it's true, that in this world, there are real heroes!"

(The Next Day)

(Zabuza's Hideout)

It's early morning the next day and we now see Haku looking out of a window, still dressed in his Hunter-nin gear. He then lets his hair down.

(In the forest)

(With Naruto)

We now find Naruto asleep in the forest and we can safely assume that he was training the whole night since he was sleeping with his legs and arms spread out wide. While he was sleeping something very interesting was happening elsewhere…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Tell me Kyuubi, can you sense anyone around?" asked red-haired Naruto. Closing its eyes for a minute to concentrate, the fox then replies, "No, I sense around your body for at least 15 miles." "That is good, I think it's time to have a discussion with this fake personality, would you bring him here Kyuubi?" Yellow-haired Naruto then entered through a door, looked around, and said, "Finally some familiar faces."

"Welcome brat, I didn't introduce myself the last time you were here. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki, and the fox over there is the Nine-Tailed Fox or better known as the Kyuubi," replied RNaruto as Kushina also greeted YNaruto and Kyuubi just gave him a sinister fanged grin.

Looking at them with apprehension, YNaruto asked, "Uh okay… but what am I doing here?" "I bought you here to properly introduce us since you were on the verge of death and all of that you know," answered RNaruto. "Oh yeah…" said YNaruto. "I also bought you here for another reason, I want to train you in the bloodline that you have but in exchange, I only want a few simple things. First, you will not question us or our training methods, you will stop your senseless infatuation with that pink-haired howler monkey of a teammate of yours, you will not tell your sensei or anyone else of us being here, you will not tell anyone of these bloodline abilities or how they work and last but not least when you get back to the leaf you will cut down on your ramen eating habits. Stay with these rules and you will become even stronger than the Hokage." Stated RNaruto.

"What? No way… I don't believe you," said a skeptical YNaruto. "You don't?" asked RNaruto, "Well then allow me to give you a demonstration of the powers you possess." And with that line, everything went downhill for YNaruto as RNaruto took over his own body.

-Chapter End-

(Author's Note: And that is a wrap people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter since in my edited version the final scene was supposed to be the 'death' of the fake personality, but I decided to save it for the final battle on the bridge. My original decision though was to 'kill' the fake personality during the second stage of the Chunin Exams during their encounter with Orochimaru but also decided against it since Naruto needs to grow into his power, not just awaken and use it with reckless abandon like he does with the Nine-Tails' chakra when enraged but I don't think I would be able to keep you guys hooked on my story for that long. But enough of my ranting, please leave a comment constructive criticism is always welcome and may all of you have a wonderful day/evening! IW3000 OUT!)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys, this is IW3000 with Chapter 6 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. Thank you for all the reviews and I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. To jenuzumaki, this will be the final chapter (with a possible cameo in the next chapter depending on the comments) featuring the idiot personality. Thank you all for the reviews!)**

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"_**Shannaro"**_ Inner Sakura

"**Useless human"** Tailed Beast Speech

'**You're weak brat'** Tailed Beast Thought

_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work_ Jutsu Name and Hand Seals/Signs

Key: YNaruto = Yellow-haired Naruto/Fake personality; RNaruto = Red-haired Naruto/Real personality

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 6 – Powers, Bridge Battle Part 1 and The Emergence

(Previously on Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto)

"What? No way… I don't believe you," said a skeptical YNaruto. "You don't?" asked RNaruto, "Well then allow me to give you a demonstration of the powers you possess." And with that line, everything went downhill for YNaruto as RNaruto took over his own body.

(Now)

(With Haku)

We now see Haku picking herbs in the forest whilst wearing a pink kimono with red swirls and a black choker around his neck. A brown bird then sat on his shoulder with the bird turning its head sideways in curiosity. It then flew off, with the noise of the other birds startling Haku. At this moment he saw a familiar orange-clad ninja sleeping on the forest floor with a kunai knife in his left hand and as the boy turned his head, he saw the familiar insignia of the hidden leaf village. Anger showed itself in his eyes as he walked to the sleeping ninja.

(Tazuna's house)

"Good morning everyone," said a still sleepy Sakura and then yawned. As she sat down Tsunami gave her breakfast to whom she gave her thanks. "Naruto's not here? it looks like he was out all night again," stated Tazuna. "He's gone completely crazy; he's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now, you know from using too much of his chakra," said the uncaring pink banshee. "Well I certainly hope it's not the case, no child should be spending the night alone in the woods," said Tsunami. "There is nothing to worry about, Naruto's a goofy kid but he is also a full-fledged ninja. He can handle himself." stated a calm Kakashi.

"Sakura's right, Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying dead out there somewhere." commented the king of all emo! He then got up from his seat and walked to the door. Sakura asked where he was going with him stating that he was going for a walk. The other brooding midget at the table kept observing the fish on his plate seemingly oblivious to all that was happening around him.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto was still sleeping with Haku's hand stopping inches from his throat. His hand then shifted to the boy's shoulder to wake him up. Haku then said, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up." As Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, he saw Haku and with a look of recognition in his eyes. He swiped his kunai at Haku, narrowly missing the boy's head, and instead took off strands of his hair as Haku jumped away from his proximity of Naruto and near his basket of herbs. RNaruto then sat upright with him still having the outward looks of YNaruto, he said, "Well, if it isn't the tracker ninja… gathering herbs for Zabuza I see,"

Haku then answered, "What? How did you know?" "Trade secret, but let's just say I saw through your mask plus taking Zabuza's 'lifeless' body didn't help you either. Oh well, time to put you out of your misery." said RNaruto as his eyes started to glow red. He then fired his Heat Vision at Haku who dodged it and escaped through an ice mirror. RNaruto then commented, "Ice release user huh? Interesting." "Now then brat it is time to show you the powers you possess and its capabilities." And with that RNaruto used his Super Speed and Strength to blaze a path of destruction through the forest with trees falling left and right.

Using his Heat Vision, he made a clearing all around him by basically cleanly cutting the trees like a knife through butter. He then jumped into the air and created massive craters in the ground as he landed and after ten or so of these craters, he then got out of the last one. With a small smile, he replayed the memory of Kal-El or Clark's first flight in his head.

(Memory – Man of Steel first flight)

As the doors of the scout ship opened, we saw Kal-El dressed in a Kryptonian skinsuit. This skinsuit was blue with red boots and a red cape. It also had the symbol of the House of El on the chest. As he continued walking, he thought back to the conversation with his hologram father. "Why am I so different from them?" asked Clark. Jor-El then answered him, "Earth's sun is brighter and younger than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunk in its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere is more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I could ever have imagined but the only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits."

As Kal-El was looking at his hands and closing them, he then gazed into the distance, and with a look of concentration he leaped. He did this three times and on his fourth left much wreckage in his wake. With him continuing his upwards trajectory, he laughed in amazement, but gravity started to pull him back down as he yelled "NOOO". He sheared off a mountain top and made another massive crater on the grounds of the Arctic.

As he got out of the crater with a look of doubt on his face. He looked in front of him as he thought to another part of the same conversation in the ship, "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you; they will stumble, they will stumble they will fall but in time they will join you in the sun Kal. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." affirmed Jor-El.

Kal-El looked at the sun, he then closed his eyes and got on one knee with his fist on the ice. Ground particles started to float away then up and around his fist and with a sonic burst, he flew into the skies going supersonic speeds the moment he hit the clouds. He descended once more through the clouds as he flew across the Atlantic Ocean to the savannahs of Kenya, back over the ocean again, through the Monument Valley of Utah and the briefly into outer space.

(Memory End)

A faint smile graced his face as he got on one knee, the remains in his immediate vicinity started to float around him, he then took to the skies with a massive sonic burst. By the time Sasuke got to his previous location, he would only see destruction all around him. Naruto then flew through the clouds, a sonic boom indicating that he went at supersonic speed. His flight then took him across the border of the Land of Fire, over the Valley of the End, the Mountain's Graveyard where he noticed very suspicious activity, through the Land of Earth, the cold lands of the Land of Iron, through the deserts of the Land of Wind, over Konoha, the hidden Hot Water Village and he then circled the Land of Lightning, passing the Land of Water and over the destroyed Land of Whirlpools, where he saw something very peculiar but chose to ignore it for now.

He crossed the ocean as he headed for the Land of Waves once more and as he arrived at the end of his flight, he saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for him in the center of the destruction he left in his wake. As he landed, fatigue stepped in and he promptly fell on his face as RNaruto released his control over his own body since the suppressing properties of the seal were kicking in. "Well at least we now know that he didn't just climb the trees but also cut them down." said Kakashi as he observed the destruction and then looked at Naruto and thought, 'Now I have to talk with the Hokage about this, there is no telling what he would do if he ever came to master these abilities of him. Mastery of those abilities alone coupled with his stamina could put him between Special Jonin to borderline Kage Level of just raw power.'

Whilst Sasuke, who was silently seething in anger thoughts was, 'Damn you loser, your strength far surpasses mine. I refuse to acknowledge this, it's a mere fluke. I will obtain the power necessary to destroy you and achieve my ambition!' Meanwhile, Sakura was a different case in thoughts, 'Woah, so much destruction or is it? I bet that baka probably just dug these holes and chopped down these trees while he was out all night. He will never be better than Sasuke-kun!'

"Well let's get back to the house and get Naruto in bed. He needs to rest for now," said Kakashi with a sigh as he picked up the unconscious body of Naruto and made his way back to the house. "If you guys wanna continue your training feel free to do so, just make sure it's away from this place. There is no use in training here." with that said Kakashi disappeared into the forest. A worried Sakura then looked at Sasuke who was trembling in barely restrained anger. As she mentioned his name, he then walked away to find another location to train without saying a word.

(Zabuza's Hideout)

An ice mirror appeared in the room where Zabuza was sitting as he observed Haku who was stumbling out of it. With some of his hair missing, Zabuza asked him what happened, and his response was, "It was one of those brats of Kakashi, the one dressed in the horrible orange gear. He is smarter than I thought since he immediately figured out who I was despite not wearing my mask. He had a heat beam that he can emit from his eyes; I almost didn't escape."

"I guess I should've warned you about that. That ability instantly vaporized one of my water clones but he couldn't use it anymore after that, so it seems that he only has once a day usage.

(A while later)

Haku is now dressed in his Tracker-nin gear, standing a meter or so away from Zabuza. after observing Zabuza crush an apple, Haku said, "You're recovering quickly," "Just a little longer Haku." replied Zabuza with the boy just saying yes.

(Night)

We now observe two figures standing at the very top of two very tall trees. As we got closer, we saw that it was Naruto and Sasuke, the king of all emo. The latter then said, "Let's go back." with YNaruto agreeing with him.

(Tazuna's house)

As Tsunami was giving everyone their dinner, the pink-haired banshee then said, "Now they're both late, I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke." Since we all know that the brooding king can never do anything wrong in her eyes. The door then opened, and we saw both Naruto and Sasuke walking in. "What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in," stated Tazuna. YNaruto then confirmed that they completed the training and Kakashi's response was, "Good, now we move on. Starting tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna."

With all the occupants of the house having finished their dinner, Tazuna said, "In a few more days, the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that." "You've all done great but you still gotta be careful," replied Tsunami. "I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance, now why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" asked Tazuna. "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, under the wing of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive," replied an ever holy Kakashi. With Tsunami confused by this expression, Kakashi said, "That was a quote from the First Hokage."

The depressed midget who has been silent all night at the table lifted his head and looked at YNaruto whilst thinking back to the time when Kaiza saved the village from a flood and his execution. As tears started to fall from his eyes he said, "But why?" slamming his hands on the table he yelled, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time, Gato's got a whole army. They'll beat you down and they'll destroy you. These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose," YNaruto replied, "Just speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me, you got that?" and promptly put his head on his arms.

"Why don't you be quiet, just looking at you makes me sick. You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in. Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it is like to suffer and treated like dirt!" The dull sound of a kunai knife thrown into a wooden object was heard as we saw YNaruto's outstretched arm. Looking at Inari who was now in a state of shock by another near-death experience as a thin red line appeared on his cheek indicating the weapon to have nicked him. YNaruto then says, "Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimp for all day for all I care, you're nothing but a coward!"

YNaruto then walked away since the pink-banshee was yelling at him for having gone 'too far'. The depressed midget then continued to cry.

(A little bit later)

Inari was now sitting at the back of the house as he watched the endless expanse of ocean, with the yet to be completed bridge in the distance. Kakashi then approached and asked him, "Can I talk to you?" Kakashi then sat next to the boy and started by saying, "Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes, but he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened to your father, you probably don't know this, but Naruto also grew up without a father. He never knew either of his parents and he didn't have a single friend in our village still you never see him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to jump in, he wants to be respected… that's his dream and he'll put his life on the line for that in a heartbeat. My guess is he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though he is young and still learning he knows what it means to be strong like your father did, I think he knows better than any of us what you're going through. What Naruto told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, he's probably told himself that a thousand times."

(The next day)

Team 7 preparing to head to the bridge with Naruto still asleep due to his strenuous training. Tsunami asked Kakashi about himself since he was slowly recovering also. Kakashi then replied, "Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay." They then got on their way to the bridge.

(Gato's Mansion)

We now see Gato with a bandaged arm as he spoke over a radio, "Still wasting time licking your wounds, I hired you to do a job you know. Are you listening Zabuza? Hey…" The line then got cut.

(At sea on a boat)

Here we saw the reason for the line cutting since Zabuza stomped said radio in half. He then asked, "Haku, you ready?" and the boy replied with a yes. We observe both approaching the bridge whilst looking at it.

(Tazuna's House)

As YNaruto woke up yelling because nobody waked him, he asked Tsunami where everybody was. Tsunami replied, "Oh Naruto. Your sensei wanted you to rest, you got the day off." Frustrated by this, he quickly changed into his ninja gear and ran out of the house. As he continued to the bridge at a reasonably fast pace, he suddenly saw a dead boar in the road with various slashes across its body reminiscent of a sword.

(At the bridge)

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the bridge and saw all the workers lying on the bridge groaning as if they have been beaten by somebody. Shocked by this, Tazuna asked what happened, saying that somebody was here and got to them. Kakashi's first thought immediately went to Zabuza.

(Tazuna's House)

Back here we hear Tsunami yelling to Inari to come and help her when then previous two sword-wielding thugs that guarded Gato arrived a few meters away from the door, slightly unsheathing their swords with sinister intent on their face.

(At the bridge)

A heavy mist then started to settle in, confirming Kakashi's suspicion. He then told the two members of his squad to get ready. Zabuza's voice then resonated through the mist, "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you've still got those brats with you. That one is still trembling, pitiful." Several clones appeared around them and Sasuke smiled as he replied. "I'm trembling with excitement," "Go on Sasuke." urged the Kakashi. As one clone went in to strike, all of them were rapidly dispatched by Sasuke, before they could revert to water he was on the same spot.

The real Zabuza then appeared a distance away from them and commented with sarcasm in his voice that the brat could see that it was water clones. He then says, "The brat's improving, looks like you got a rival Haku." With said boy appearing next to Zabuza, his only reply being, "So it seems." As they were still at a standoff, Kakashi broke the silence. "Well, well so I had it right. It was all an act with a cute little mask." "So, I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull," responded Tazuna.

"They look pretty chummy to me; I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time. And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he is fooling?" said Kakashi. Sasuke then added his own two cents, "That's it, I'm taking him out. Who does he think he is fooling, hiding behind that mask, like some sort of clown?" The pink-haired banshee started to swoon over the king of emo again like every time despite them currently being in a battle. "He's impressive, even though they were just one-tenth the strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all."

"True but in terms of raw power I know that yellow-haired brat has him beat; you did saw it for yourself, after all, went back to that forest where you found him. That first move still gave us the first advantage, now use it," replied Zabuza. "Right" was Haku's response before he disappeared and like a tornado approached the Uchiha.

(Tazuna's House)

Suddenly, the door fell into pieces due to it being cut up by a sword. The previously mentioned two thugs standing in the door, the one with a beanie on his head, Zori said, "So your Tazuna's daughter huh? Too bad you will have to come with us now." Meanwhile, with Inari in the bathroom, he suddenly heard a loud noise and his mother screaming, he then ran to the kitchen and upon arrival saw the two men looking at his mother as she screamed, "No don't come out here, run away!" The second of the two men sporting tattoos over his left arm, a stitch-like scar above his left eye, and an eye patch over his right eye, Waraji told Inari not to move as he looked at the boy.

He then asked his partner if they should also grab him to which he said no with Gato only asking for one hostage. With a sadistic look in his eyes, Tsunami screamed at them to wait and begged them not to hurt him and will do anything they want as long they don't hurt her son. Then told Inari, "Looks like your mom came through for you kid, you're lucky." With Waraji complaining about what a waste it was with him being in the mood to cut something. Zori then told him to get the woman out of there. As they tied up Tsunami's hands and a crying Inari apologizing to her for not being strong enough to protect her, they walked out of the house without another word.

He then got up from his seated position and wiped his tears out of his eyes after thinking back on all the significant events over the past few days and with a determined look in his eyes ran after the men and his mother. A few meters away from the house, he caught up to them and yelled for them to stop. Waraji sarcastically commenting how cute it was of him coming to save his mother, Inari got angry and yelled at them to get away from his mother and ran at them. As they were preparing to slice the oncoming boy into pieces, Zori knocked out Tsunami who was making idle threats, with the screaming boy approaching they swung their swords at him…

(On the bridge)

Here we find Sasuke and Haku in a contest of power with a kunai and senbon respectively. Zabuza then thought on how the boy can keep up with Haku's speed, Kakashi then gave Sakura instructions to cover Tazuna and stay close to him and allow Sasuke to handle Haku. As both engaged each other in combat once more, Haku stated that they wanted the bridge builder and not needing to kill him if he backs down. With an arrogant grin on the Uchiha's face, Haku told him that he was making a mistake and that the Uchiha won't be able to keep up with his speed. He then continued, "I've gained two key advantages. First, we're surrounded by water, second, I've blocked one of your hands therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself."

Haku then started to weave one-handed seals with the Uchiha surprised by this and the Scarecrow shocked by it. Haku said, _"Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death" _He stomped his right foot on the surrounding water as it rose around them and changed into needles. With Sasuke standing closed eyes in concentration holding a half _Ram_ hand seal as he thought back to the tree-climbing exercise. As the needles moved in, he opened his eyes…

(Tazuna's House)

As the two thugs slashed at Inari, they only saw his hat floating in the air and a log cut into three pieces revealing a substitution to have taken place. As they noted this and saw Tsunami also gone, they heard a voice coming through, "Sorry I'm a little bit late," revealing it to be YNaruto. They then asked who YNaruto was and pretending not to hear them he continued, "You know heroes usually show up at the last minute." Inari then called his name as he put down a still unconscious Tsunami, he then complimented Inari with his actions allowing him to save the boy's mother. Inari asked him how he knew they were coming and YNaruto explained that he found the boar with cuts over its body and has followed a path of cut down trees that led him back to the house.

Waraji then recognized Naruto as one of the ninjas Tazuna hired. As they ran towards them YNaruto threw two shurikens at them, having deflected the projectiles with their swords, one of them yelled at him to try something else. A big smile graced his face as he told them that he did, two clones then flanked the thugs from behind and promptly knocked them out through kicking them in the face. As they shared a good laugh, somewhere else something very different was happening.

(On the bridge)

The water needles converged on a still concentrating Uchiha, a few seconds before the impact Haku got out of the danger zone. As the needles converted back into water, it was revealed that the Uchiha also got out by way of jumping into the air after focusing his chakra at his feet. Sasuke then threw multiple shurikens at Haku with him avoiding each one and then appeared behind the boy and said with arrogance, "You're not as fast as you think, from this point on you'll be the one defending against my attacks." As they went for a battle of speed, Sasuke got in the first successful hit by kicking Haku in the face after forcing him into a crouching position to dodge a kunai aimed at his head.

As Zabuza looked at the Haku falling in front of him he thought, "It's not possible, no one is faster than Haku." He then looked at the Uchiha who said, "Thought you were quicker huh? Now, what else are you wrong about?" Kakashi then added, "You made a big mistake insulting these ninjas and calling them brats, that just guarantee to bring out Sasuke's attitude," he then went on to explain all the best attributes of his team.

(Near Tazuna's house)

Suddenly YNaruto sneezed with Inari stating that someone is probably talking about him. YNaruto then apologized to the boy for yesterday and saying that he is brave. Tears welled up in Inari's eyes as he yelled that he promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore. YNaruto calmed him down by saying that it's okay to cry when you are happy. He then Inari in charge of things there as he departed for the bridge.

(On the bridge)

Back on the bridge Zabuza laughed and told Haku that they would be the victims if they were going at such a slow pace, telling the boy to get on with things. His chakra then became visible outside his body in a tendril-like shape, Haku apologized for things having arrived at that point with Sasuke noting the coldness of the air. Haku then formed a _Crossed Tiger_ hand seal with a dome of ice mirrors forming around Sasuke as Haku thought, _'Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors'_. He then merged with the mirrors and his reflection appearing in all of them. Shocked and confused by this, Sasuke looked around as Haku started to bombard him with senbon.

Kakashi tried to step in from the outside however he was stopped by Zabuza who decided to take him on. As the Uchiha took a beating or in this case, torture second to Itachi's Tsukuyomi in his short lifespan, one of his kunai was knocked out of his hand and the dome of ice mirrors. This kunai landed in front of his ever-faithful banshee fangirl who was worried for him, in another act of stupidity and uselessness she decided to throw the kunai back to him. A kunai that was caught by their enemy however two shurikens hit the exposed Haku in the face and as he fell out of the ice mirror, a puff of smoke occurred with the orange loving YNaruto making his entrance.

With the useless banshee elated at seeing him and a sensei who thought that the idiot should've stayed hidden. Haku then thought back to their last encounter where he almost died and as YNaruto made the hand sign to create Shadow Clones, he was interrupted by Zabuza who threw four shurikens at him. As he was freezing up with Kakashi yelling for him to move, the shuriken was conversely knocked down by Haku. Naruto was then chewed out by both Sakura and Kakashi, with the latter giving him a basic shinobi lesson. Zabuza asks Haku what he was doing to which he responded, "Zabuza, this boy has another side to him, let me fight him my way please…" and with Naruto not knowing when to shut up accepted the challenge.

Zabuza then highlights Haku's softness as a shinobi once more and hearing this the Uchiha noticed that Haku didn't hit any of his vital spots. He silently got angry thinking Haku was trying to humiliate him, something his Uchiha pride would never accept. As YNaruto declared that he would rip off Haku's mask and destroy him since he doesn't know when he is outmatched, Kakashi knew that Naruto couldn't match Haku. Trying to intervene he was stopped once more by Zabuza, who highlighted that Kakashi was the only one who can stop him from going after the bridge builder. YNaruto then expressed his disbelief with Haku highlighting what Kakashi said about shinobi deceiving each other and not to take it personally.

Sasuke threw a kunai through the mirrors at Haku which missed and despite being so 'smart', he didn't think to escape the ice mirrors while Haku's attention was not on him. Naruto noticed the Uchiha, Haku telling Sasuke that he hasn't forgotten him and that some warriors accept defeat gracefully knowing when they are beaten with others not doing so. He then said that they should finish their battle to the death. Haku then flawlessly merged with his ice mirrors once more, his reflection appearing in all the mirrors and bombarded the Uchiha one more with senbon. As the Uchiha was contemplating Haku's technique and his next move, Kakashi then literally gave YNaruto and Sasuke the battle plan but YNaruto being as idiotic and dumb as he is decided to save Sasuke from the inside instead.

Frustrated by such idiocy, the Uchiha decided to destroy the mirrors on his own and rapidly started to weave hand seals _"Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger" _and used the _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ which only did nothing to destroy the mirrors. Haku told the Uchiha that he would be needing much more heat than that to melt his mirrors, he then bombarded the two Genin with senbon. It was at this moment that YNaruto found out that all of his 'special abilities' were not working, leaving the one Uchiha very surprised and a relieved Haku. As YNaruto used the Shadow Clone Technique to pinpoint where the needles are coming from, miffed by his abilities not working, the clones were subsequently easily dispatched by Haku jumping between mirrors. He then told them that his mirrors allowed him to move at lightspeed with them moving in slow motion in his eyes. Shocked by this information Kakashi confirmed that the technique Haku was using, being a bloodline trait, with a useless Sakura asking what it was.

He went on to explain that it was like his Sharingan with the person needing to have it in their blood, that you can't learn it and saying that he can't copy it with his Sharingan. YNaruto did what he always does when the going gets tough… he uses Talk no Jutsu and with this Haku reflected on his past when Zabuza founded him. He then told him that he didn't want to be a shinobi and not wanting to kill them, but if they persisted, he would have no choice otherwise than to take their lives. Sakura then yelled words of encouragement to the boys but Kakashi told not to do it, that even if they overcame the Crystal Ice Mirrors, they would not be able to defeat Haku.

Zabuza laughed as Kakashi continued and said, "They have the desire to win, they don't have the instinct to kill. That boy is a whole other breed, he lives and thrives on pain." Zabuza then confirmed this, saying that their village has become complacent with the trainees not learning the art of killing the feelings in their hearts, mercilessly crushing their opponent with zero emotion or regret. Visible chakra also started to leak out of Zabuza's body, Kakashi started to think of possible strategy's but all ended with defeat or the death of the bridge builder. He then decided to take Zabuza on as he uncovered his Sharingan once more, laughing in amusement at this Zabuza said, "You're no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick."

Zabuza sprinted towards Kakashi with a kunai in hand, aiming for his Sharingan eye but Kakashi blocked the kunai with his right hand. He then asked Zabuza, "If it's just an old trick, why did you just stop me?" Laughing at this Zabuza replied, "Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you." Kakashi told him to count himself as lucky being the only one to see the Sharingan twice and that there won't be a third time. Zabuza then told Kakashi of how he trained Haku, teaching him everything he knew and his bloodline abilities that Haku refined on his own, whether Haku was outnumbered or in total darkness, he would always strike with perfect accuracy. How Haku had no regard for the lives of others or his own and that Haku's power surpassed his own with his bloodline being undefeated.

Back in the ice dome, a stubborn YNaruto continued trying to overwhelm Haku using Shadow Clones, which wasn't working as the clones were simply defeated with no effort from Haku. YNaruto then did the same thing, the Uchiha then kicked water into the air to test his theory as he observed the water. Sasuke then thought, 'I can see his speed but that doesn't mean I can match it. The water it is being repelled, what if I try something else? Not water but… Yes, now it is my move.' Zabuza then asked Kakashi, "So you think those Genin punks can beat Haku? He's the ultimate, a battle tool of destruction." "Are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep," replied Kakashi. "Let's finish this now!" he declared as he finally unveiled his Sharingan once more."

"Fine but there's one more thing you should know, a little more bragging as you say. Did you think our last battle was just won or lose? That I took your attacks like some ripe Genin? Haku was there, hiding, watching every move you make, and studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and immediately devise a lethal counterattack, it's one of his gifts, I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said, 'the same jutsu won't work on me twice', now I'm telling you that. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." said Zabuza as he held a half _Ram _hand seal and the mist started to become thicker. Kakashi then told Sakura to stay with Tazuna.

In the ice dome, Haku thought, 'I know you need me Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly.' YNaruto went for the same strategy again, as Haku was preparing for an attack, Sasuke weaved hand signs and used the _Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu. _Surprised by this, Haku dodged it and jumped into the safety of another mirror. He then dispatched of the Shadow Clones, getting frustrated that it took so long to defeat two lowly Genin. Sasuke fired another _Fireball Jutsu_, this time nicking the bottom of Haku's clothes. He smiled that he got Haku on his last try. Kakashi was still standing on the same spot observing that the mist was even too thick for Zabuza to fight in, shuriken was then thrown from his blind spot with him noticing it in time and blocking it all in time. Zabuza appeared a few meters behind a shocked Kakashi and said, "Very skillful, as I'd expect from Kakashi the Sharingan warrior."

Kakashi noticed Zabuza's closed eyes as the man spoke, "The next time you see me will be the last time you see anything, without your Sharingan you're nothing," and disappeared into the mist once more. "You wanted me to believe that you could see through anything, even through time… but your prediction is wrong, I'm still alive. So, you're a fraud Kakashi, you can't read the future and you can't read me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are, I know now that you're Sharingan has two separate elements, the piercing eye, and the hypnotic eye. Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu quickly making it seem as if you can see the future. Now that I know this, a very simple plan can defeat you by neutralizing your piercing eye with zero visibility and your hypnotic eye by keeping my eyes closed," Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist as he dissected the Sharingan

Kakashi then highlighted the fact that Zabuza couldn't see him with his eyes closed, to which Zabuza reminded him who he is and that he could kill Kakashi using only sound. YNaruto and Sasuke were still struggling against Haku, who thought the Uchiha couldn't be able to read his movements. Sasuke then asked YNaruto to use his same but useless strategy once more and he complied with Sasuke noting that YNaruto was tired due to the massive chakra cost of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. With Haku preparing to attack once more the Uchiha urged YNaruto to get outside the dome to attack the mirrors from that side. He agreed but was quickly stopped in his tracks by Haku, as he tried once more, Haku left the ice mirror, dodged Sasuke's fire jutsu, threw a senbon into the Uchiha's left shoulder, and kicked YNaruto back in one stroke. As they tried again, Haku decided to play no more games and keep them down for good this time as he attacked.

With Kakashi we still find him on the same spot, he then calmed himself to think where Zabuza would strike with his immediate thought being the bridge builder. Zabuza reappeared behind Tazuna and Sakura who immediately noticed him and as he sprinted towards Tazuna to cut him down whilst yelling, "Too late!" Blood flew into the air with Sakura using her special ability, letting out a terrifying scream. In the ice dome, Sasuke recognized the scream as Sakura's, wondering what was happening and expressing concern for her, albeit not verbally. YNaruto then got up and tried to distract Haku by trying to escape at different places, which didn't work since Haku was faster and got a bombardment of senbon for his troubles. In a monotone, Haku said, "Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero. That is absolute."

Sasuke instructed YNaruto not to use anymore chakra since it would only benefit Haku, he then confirmed that his eyes have adjusted to Haku's speed and only needed to outmaneuver him. Haku then attacked once more with all his senbon being blocked by Sasuke using one of Haku's senbon. He then yelled for YNaruto to get up while Haku was aiming for the vital spots but unable to get a direct spot, Haku then attacked amassed with Sasuke dodging and deflecting senbon, at times pushing a sluggish YNaruto out of the way. With a sense of urgency in his thoughts, Haku decided he needs to finish the Uchiha before he becomes more trouble. Sasuke yelled for YNaruto not to pass out again since he can't keep protecting him with YNaruto telling him not to do it as he passed out again.

Haku then appeared in a single mirror to the front of Sasuke and with a laugh of arrogance saying that YNaruto has reached his limits. As Sasuke threw the senbon at the mirror, Haku vanished before the senbon could bounce off the mirror, complementing Sasuke and said that he also reached his limit. As Sasuke kept himself calm with Haku shifting between mirrors, he then identified the mirror from which Haku would attack, grabbed YNaruto, and jumped away from the spot with the senbon piercing into the concrete. Haku then noted that Sasuke saw every move with it being impossible, he then saw an incomplete Sharingan in the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke's had two tomoe in his right eye and one in his left, Haku thought that Sasuke unlocking this feat in a lethal battle was amazing.

Haku then noted that he wouldn't be able to fight for long, fearing that the Uchiha would become more proficient with his eyes the longer the battle goes and his thoughts then proved to us that he also had the mindset of a shinobi in the way that he would attack YNaruto to distract and finish off the Uchiha, using any means necessary to win. Haku then sped towards YNaruto with Sasuke doing the same, wisps of chakra emanating from his feet to gain more speed. Outside the dome Kakashi jumped in front of the bridge builder to protect him and got wound on the chest, "You were late Kakashi. You let the safety for those little punks cloud your mind, adding further to the fog that already clouds your Sharingan. Your eyes are not sharp enough to read my moves, not anymore. As for those brats, they are at Haku's mercy, no… they're breathing their last breaths right now," said Zabuza. "Relax, you'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology to those brats when you see them in the next life." he continued and laughingly disappeared into the mist.

Kakashi then revealed the full identity of Sasuke to Zabuza, who had a look of shock on his face. Zabuza then credited the Uchiha's quick advancements to his genetics but kept his undying faith in Haku with no one being able to defeat the Crystal Ice Mirrors. Kakashi then gave Sakura the same instructions and ran off into the mist. As YNaruto finally came to, he saw Haku lying on his face and the Uchiha's leg in his vision. Sasuke said, "You always get in the way Naruto, it never fails…" Excited by what he saw YNaruto yelled, "Ah, you beat him Sasuke!" his smile fell as he noticed the hunched down Sasuke in front of him.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "You should see the look on your face, you look like a total loser." YNaruto then got up with a look of shock on his face and asked, "Wait, why did you… save me? Why did you do it." "I don't know why I just did. You… I hated you." replied Sasuke with a still stupid YNaruto wanting to know why. The Uchiha the said once more, "I don't know, my body just moved on. There was no time to think." He then fell backward with Naruto catching him, "He's still out there, my brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive until killed him. Naruto don't let your dream die." His hand that was reaching towards Naruto falling. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes as he hugged the 'dead' Uchiha.

Haku then got up and observed this, noting how the Uchiha found strength he didn't know he had due to protecting his precious person. He asked, "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja," and merged back into his ice mirror. "Shut up, I hated you too Sasuke, and yet…" steam started to form around YNaruto as he put down Sasuke. "You'll pay for this." The steam then engulfed him, and a vortex of orange chakra swirled upwards from Naruto, leaving cracks in the floor of the bridge. As he got up the orange chakra formed a cocoon forming the head of a grinning fox on top, the head of the fox then went forward with wide jaws as if attacking as the cocoon dissipated as if it never existed. A red_-_hairedNaruto stood there in the place of the yellow-haired kid although with the same clothes and he was looking up into the sky and said, "Finally… I am free!" He then looked at Haku, his violet eyes staring a hole through him, and with an arrogant grin, he says, "So, lightspeed attacks huh? Well, I can do better than that!"

-Chapter End-

**(Author's Note: Well, there you have it peeps;-) My first cliffhanger, I think. The real Naruto is finally free, in control of his body, and about to cause mayhem along the way. If you guys wanted to see what happened in the mindscape and the end of the fake personality, be sure to leave it in the comments. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review and remember to Fav & Follow. As always constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be ignored. See you in the next chapter… IW3000 OUT!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**that Hey guys, this is IW3000 with Chapter 7 of Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto. Thank you for all the reviews and to those who continued to spew flames, just don't read the story at all since I'm sure other authors did the concept of Naruto possessing Superman's abilities. I will be getting busy in the next few months, so I decided to post a nice long chapter, so please enjoy it.**

"Help" Human Speech

'Hmm, that's interesting' Human Thought

"_**Shannaro"**_ Inner Sakura

"**Useless human"** Tailed Beast Speech

'**You're weak brat'** Tailed Beast Thought

"_Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work"_ Jutsu Name and Hand Seals/Signs

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 7 – Bridge Battle Conclusion, Chunin Exams start and Family

(Previously on Ethereal Uzumaki: Rise of Naruto)

Haku then got up and observed this, noting how the Uchiha found strength he didn't know he had due to protecting his precious person. He asked, "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja," and merged back into his ice mirror. "Shut up, I hated you too Sasuke, and yet…" steam started to form around YNaruto as he put down Sasuke. "You'll pay for this." The steam then engulfed him, and a vortex of orange chakra swirled upwards from Naruto, leaving cracks in the floor of the bridge. As he got up the orange chakra formed a cocoon forming the head of a grinning fox on top, the head of the fox then went forward with wide jaws as if attacking as the cocoon dissipated as if it never existed. A red_-_haired Naruto stood there in the place of the yellow-haired kid although with the same clothes and he was looking up into the sky and said, "Finally… I am free!" He then looked at Haku, his violet eyes staring a hole through him, and with a broad grin, he said, "So, lightspeed attacks huh? Well, I can do better than that!"

(A few minutes ago)

While Naruto was still in the cocoon of chakra and Haku trying to figure out what Naruto was, both Kakashi and Zabuza sensed the malevolent and foul chakra of the nine-tailed fox. Both realized that it wasn't their opponent, Kakashi then came to realize that it was the Naruto tapping into the chakra of the fox and he panicked knowing that it would put everyone in danger since Naruto didn't have control of this power. He needed to put a stop to it!

(Now)

The real Naruto was now standing next to the body of Sasuke, his grin present on his face. Haku looked at him and said, "So my theory was correct, there was something or someone else in control of your body. Your previous fighting tactics and mindset versus that I witnessed in the forest contrast each other like day and night." "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with so don't take it personal…" Naruto replied nonchalantly whilst looking around in the dome. "I see, very well then, let us finish this fight." was Haku's response as he armed himself with more senbon.

With everything said, Naruto readied himself as an image of Haku appeared in all the ice mirrors. Haku tried to strike from Naruto's blind spot however he was too slow as the attack was dodged, Naruto then looked up at the boy and said, "These reflections of yours are useless, I can see your body heat and you stand out like a fish on dry land," as he attacked and destroyed the mirror Haku was occupying seconds ago since he was still getting accustomed to his body with all his abilities still catching up. "I see, but it seems your still slow compared to what you promised…" Haku replied. "Do not fret about that, all in due time but enough about this, it is time I finish this fight. I have more important things to do." with that said Naruto disappeared and started smashing mirrors, each attack missing Haku by seconds and dodging as Haku was evading and attacking every chance he got.

(With Kakashi)

As he was starting to calm down since the chakra of the fox has subsided but sensed a foreign chakra signature that snuffed out Naruto's made him worried. He decided to quickly end the battle with Zabuza to see what was happening with Naruto and Sasuke. Retrieving a scroll from his flak jacket, opened it, swiped his blood over it, and closing it once more, he said, "Zabuza I don't mean to spoil your fun, I know how you like to stretch these things out but how about we put an end to this now? C'mon, what do you say? We're both busy people." "Hmm tempting, I'm curious to see how you back up such brave words. Show me Kakashi!" Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the mist.

(With Naruto)

He finally caught Haku jumping between mirrors and subsequently punched him through one of the mirrors. Haku came to a tumbling stop after being punched luckily using chakra to reinforce his mask to absorb most of the force generated by the punch. Naruto walked out between the shattering mirrors and stopped a few meters away from Haku who was getting up and as he turned around, half of his mask fell off his face as he thought, 'Zabuza, I am no match for this boy.' The other half then followed, 'Master, I have failed.' "Why don't you finish the battle?" Haku asked.

"This battle was over the moment those ice mirrors shattered but before I do tell me your story, how did a kind-hearted person like you end up in the services of Zabuza because I know you didn't kill that Uchiha brat," said Naruto. "This day has shown that I am no longer of any use of Zabuza, there were once others who mattered to me long ago. My father and my mother, I was born in the Land of Water in a small village where the snow lies deep in the winter. My parents were farmers and very poor, our life was hard, but we were content, and my parents good to one another and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once but then everything changed… because of events that happened long before my birth, everything changed…" Haku replied. "What happened?" asked Naruto.

"It wasn't my doing. It is in the blood… it was my father who changed, he killed my mother and almost killed me!" Naruto looked in shock at the revelation of the boy who continued his tale, "After years of suffering the horrors of civil war, the people of my land had come to fear and hate anyone who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood. Because of their unique abilities, the clans were used as mercenaries, they fought many battles and were much feared but when the wars were over, they were despised and shunned by the people who feared their presence would only incite more war and misfortune. After the war, these clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait in their veins, hiding these abilities with the knowledge that if discovered would mean certain death. For years my mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait, she met and fell in love with a simple farmer, married and she thought that she would lead a peaceful life to the end of her days."

Haku then thought back to the first time when he discovered his special abilities, his mother horrified at this scolded and even slapped him, "My father had seen and so he knew our secret. When I was myself again, I was no longer myself, my parents were gone but something more important was taken from me and that was when I truly despaired. I lost my purpose and in all the world no one needed me, I was unnecessary. You see it is only through the eyes of others that our lives have any significance, when no one sees or even looks at you, it's as if you don't even exist. Then Zabuza came along, looked at me and his eyes were not full of hate or fear, he did not shun me for my strangeness with my special powers being just what he wanted. He made me necessary again," This time Haku had a flashback of his and Zabuza's first meeting.

"I was happy… I have failed you Zabuza, I am like a broken weapon and is of no further use." Haku then looked at Naruto with eyes that told you 'the lights were on, but nobody was home', took a few steps forward, and said, "Naruto, kill me."

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was holding the previously mentioned scroll in his hands in unison with the _Tiger _hand seal, he then formed more hand seals with the scroll, _Snake, Dragon, Dog _and exclaimed, _Ninja Art Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu_ after pressing the scroll into the bridge as a sealing formula and smoke traveled into the bridge from the scroll. "I don't know why you bother, of what is your jutsu if you can't even find me, but I can find you," Zabuza's voice echoed in the mist. "Blindly falling into my trap, you disappoint me Kakashi. I think you're right it is time to put an end to this." Zabuza then heard a rumbling noise akin to something big burrowing under the bridge's surface area. Dogs then came out of the bridge, one failed and the other succeeded to latch onto his legs, more of them came out and latched onto him.

Tazuna and Sakura were very puzzled by this noise and scared by it, "I realized if I couldn't see you; I'd have to smell you out. That was a Summoning Jutsu, I was calling forth my ninja hounds, they can track a scent anywhere. When you attacked me, I let you get past my guard, I wanted you to cut me. You see it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind… falling into my trap, you disappoint me Zabuza." Kakashi explained to the man as the mist cleared revealing he was only a few meters in front of Kakashi who noted the clearing mist and reiterated in seeing Zabuza's death. "Talk talk, do you mean to talk me to death?" Zabuza asked cynically. "In a way, yes. Right now, my hounds are only playing with you but one word from me and they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza, see where your ambitions got you? You are always pushing things too far." Kakashi replied and continued again.

"There was the failed Mizukage assassination and your attempted coup d'état, you were forced to flee with the few followers you had. Your country's tracker ninja hot on your heels, you became a rogue ninja whose name was quickly known even in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now you're crazy to wanna go back and try it again but for that you need money and to get it you stooped so low as to be the hired thug of a swine like Gato. Alright, Zabuza enough talk, time to finish you but it won't be with Sharingan imitations of some other ninja's tricks, no it's time I introduce you to my own jutsu." Kakashi formed _Ox, Rabbit, Monkey _hand seals, he then started to manifest lightning chakra in his right hand, _"Lightning Blade!"_ he exclaimed with Zabuza in a stupor by this noting the strength of the chakra. "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna, he is a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he is building is the hope of this land and all its people, you're like a disease by attacking one you infect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the shinobi." Kakashi said.

Zabuza replied, "You're right, I don't care! These useless little people and their petty little dreams, why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own." "But to have a dream you need to have a future, you don't! your future is all used up Zabuza." Kakashi answered in a decisive tone.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto looked at Haku and asked him if it was really what he wanted, the boy confirmed and urged him to finish him. Respecting the Haku's choice, his eyes started to glow red, and just as he was about to fire, a light of determination shone in Haku's eyes as he sensed a noticeable output of chakra. Knowing that Zabuza was in trouble, Haku said, "Sorry Naruto, I'm not ready to die quite yet." As he disappeared into the air with Naruto just looking on without saying a word.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was sprinting, his jutsu in hand, towards Zabuza with the intent to kill, as he thrust forward, an ice mirror manifested and Haku jumped out of it with Kakashi's _Lightning Blade _piercing the boy's heart. Whilst Kakashi was shocked by his unintended target's fatal injury as big amounts of blood fell and some splashes of blood tainting the boy's ice mirror, Haku grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm and wheezed Zabuza's name who said to Kakashi, "So, my future is all used up huh? Wrong again Kakashi." The ninja hounds disappeared in a puff of smoke as the scroll that was keeping them there was pierced with senbon.

(Tazuna's house)

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not going to the bridge by yourself," said an angry Tsunami to her son who replied, "I have to go by myself since no one else wants to come with me. I have no choice," "You shouldn't go at all," Tsunami tried to dissuade him. Inari picked up his wooden crossbow, walked to the door as his mother continued, "Stop this, you're only a child. What do you think you can do?" "You're right, I am only a child but a child who knows what it means to stand and fight. I am my father's kid." His response was with a big smile as Tsunami saw Kaiza's face overlapping Inari's. The boy then left out the door and as he did, he saw all the villagers of the Land of Waves at his doorstep waiting for him.

(On the bridge; with Naruto)

As Naruto saw Haku sacrificing himself for Zabuza, he ignored it and said to himself, "All right, I have adapted well so far to my body but I'll have to do intensive training for the time that I'm here, I can't walk into Konoha like a new-born. Time to see if my visual prowess is intact," and with that said, Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes as his iris turned light blue with a white pupil, tomoe started to swirl into existence around the pupil, however as the fourth tomoe appeared in both eyes, Naruto had already lost half of his chakra reserves and decided to withdraw the chakra as his eyes turned violet once more. He then looked at his left hand and closed it into a fist and said, "It seems that even though I had full power over my eyes while locked inside my mind, the same doesn't apply to my physical body. I need to train my chakra to use the minimal chakra for my visual prowess, I don't want to end up like an Uchiha, able to copy and predict the techniques but the body not being able to keep up." He then looked at the downed Uchiha a few meters away and without a word, walked away towards the others.

(With Kakashi)

Globs of blood were falling out of the wound Haku was inflicted, Zabuza closed his eyes for a second as if paying his respects and then laughed as he spoke, "Well done Haku." Zabuza grabbed his sword to strike Kakashi down even if it means slicing through his former tool however Kakashi got out of his range in time. Kakashi placed Haku's corpse down gently as Zabuza said, "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Kakashi closed the boy's eyes and looked to his right as he saw a red-haired Naruto approaching instead of a yellow-haired one and opted to deal with that situation later. Sakura then also saw Naruto, stunned by him now having red hair, she then noticed he was alone and asked where Sasuke was. "He is lying somewhere back at the last battle site; he is alive but in a temporary death state. It's a real pity though, I was hoping Haku could have killed him since I wouldn't have to deal with him." was Naruto's uncaring response, shocking everyone but Zabuza.

Sakura yelled at Naruto for saying such things since Sasuke was still their teammate, Tazuna then offered to walk with her to the boy, that way she doesn't disobey her sensei. Zabuza then yelled, "Kakashi, I'd stay focused if I were you." He went for a horizontal swipe with his blade that left his upper body open, allowing Kakashi to kick him in the face, as they came off their last clash Zabuza's left bicep was pierced with two kunai. As he took quick deep breaths to recover, he thought, 'Why can't I keep up with him?' He sprinted towards Kakashi once more wielding his massive blade with one arm and anger coursing through his veins, on his first attempt he was simply punched back by Kakashi and received a spinning backhand. "I'll split you in half!" he yelled as his frustrations were boiling to the surface.

Two attempts to cut Kakashi in half failed as the man appeared behind him and said, "Look at you, you're falling apart. I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul." "What did you say?" asked Zabuza. "You have no idea what real strength is. Game over, you lose!"

Kakashi replied as he stabbed two more kunai in Zabuza's right bicep whilst he was attempting a decapitation and the blade sliding away. "Now both your arms are useless, what now?" Kakashi asked. "You can't even make hand signs." Kakashi then noticed someone else on the unfinished part of the bridge revealing it to be Gato who said, "Did quite a job on you didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi; I must say I'm disappointed." With a large group of thugs behind him wielding various weapons. Zabuza looked at his employer and only said, "Gato… I don't understand, what is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well, you see there has been a slight change in plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge Zabuza," answered Gato. With Zabuza stunned by this revelation, Gato continued, "That's right, you're too expensive, so I have decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs cost something, so If you could manage to take a few of them out before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that Demon Ninja of the Mist? Look at you, you look as demonic as a wet kitten." The thugs behind the man laughed at this. "Well, Kakashi it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I'm no longer employed by Gato, Tazuna is safe, we have no quarrel." Zabuza told Kakashi who answered, "Yeah, I suppose your right." Gato then walked towards Haku's lifeless body and said, "That reminds me you little punk, you grabbed me and nearly broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay you for that," and he kicked the boy in the face, "I only wish he was alive to feel it."

Having enough of standing in the background, a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto signaling the creation of a Shadow Clone which promptly attacked Kakashi by surprise and knocked him out after a valiant fightback attempt from the man. Naruto then squatted as he picked up Zabuza's blade and said, "The Shinobi Way is truly a dark and cruel path, I see now that Haku was never meant for that life. He died without dreams of his own and those that he did have belonged to you. He lived for you; did you at least feel something for him?" "While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two, you see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and curse him now I feel them too and something else, I feel content that this is the way it ends!" Zabuza said as he tore off the bandages around his mouth and revealed his shark-like teeth. "Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well at least, I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto walked next to Zabuza with the man's sword dragging behind him, he then hefted the sword on his shoulder and said, "Since this will be your last battle, do you mind if fought alongside the Demon of the Mist whilst wielding his sword as a farewell?" Zabuza laughed in content as he replied, "I have no problem with that boy, just don't get in my way and remember that Gato is mine." "I have no problem with that," said Naruto as he threw his kunai for Zabuza who caught it in his mouth. Naruto's then added, "I'll clear the first wave for you and after that, it is your battle," they sprinted towards the thugs as Gato who saw them coming ran towards the back of the group. Naruto using the Executioners Blade bisected and decapitated the first two rows of thugs and retreated to watch as Zabuza fought his way through the crowd as if possessed by a demon. As Zabuza made it out of the crowd, he had Gato in his sight who saw the visage of a demon behind Zabuza as he ran towards him.

Zabuza pierced him in the chest with the kunai, the thugs then stabbed more weapons into his back. Gato said in a wheezy voice, "You crazy fool if you're so eager to die then go ahead but you're not taking me, not this time." "I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone, I cannot follow." Zabuza then walked towards Gato a little bit wobbly, got in his face, and continued, "We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to, Hell's where we are going Gato! I can't think of a more fitting place for a Demon ninja like me, I'm told there are many demons down there, of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes, I should fit right in, you on the other hand Gato… well I fear you are in for a long and very painful eternity!" Zabuza plucked out the kunai, twice slashing Gato across the chest with his glasses falling off, he then swiveled around the man and on his third strike, the visage of a demon overlapped his face with Gato falling into the ocean below afterward.

He menacingly looked at the group of thugs that were still looking on, scaring them as they made way for him to walk through. A few steps in, he fell on his knees as he was losing strength and said, "Haku, so this is goodbye… at last, not once did I ever thank you Haku. Forgive me for that." and fell on his face. On the other side of the bridge, the Uchiha finally woke up with the Haruno giving him an update of current events along with seeing an unconscious Kakashi. One of the thugs then said, "Hey, don't go getting too comfortable, this party isn't over yet, who's gonna pay us now that Gato is gone? No way we're gonna leave here empty-handed so we'll just hit that village and see what they got for us," with all of the thugs agreeing, an arrow came out of the sky, piercing the pavement right in front of the thugs and stopping them, Naruto looked back and saw Inari along with the rest of the villagers of the Land of Waves, all armed, as Inari spoke about the hero always arrived at the last minute, one of the villagers then said, "There's one thing you're forgetting about before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us," with everyone agreeing.

With the thugs stunned in fear by this, Naruto capitalized on it but creating a hundred Shadow clones which finally scared the thugs off. All the villagers then laughed in celebration of their victory. Naruto then walked towards the fallen Zabuza with a look of empathy on his face as the man said to him, "Boy, your name is Naruto, right? It sounds like it's over," said Zabuza. "Yes, it is. On both accounts," confirmed Naruto. "I'll be sure to remember that. Do me one last favor and take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last time." responded Zabuza. "No problem, it has been an honor to have fought beside you Zabuza." was Naruto's only reply as he removed the weapons from Zabuza's back and carried him to Haku. Snow started falling as he gently laid Zabuza down next to Haku and walked away as Zabuza gave his thanks.

Zabuza looked at Haku and said, "You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know I cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone, how I wish I could join you there Haku." and with his last words said, Zabuza passed on with one of the sunrays that penetrated the clouds, falling on the duo as Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes but not falling.

(Later that day)

On a cliff overlooking the village, we now see team 7 except Naruto after they have buried Zabuza and Haku with the former's blade serving as a grave marker. Sakura then asks, "Is that it Kakashi-sensei? Is that the ninja way? to use and be used by people like tools?" "Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny, no point in wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is, it's the same in the village hidden in the leaves." Kakashi answered.

(A few days later)

With the bridge finally complete, team 7 was on the entrance of the bridge as the whole village was seeing them off. "We could never have finished the bridge without you, I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you," said Tazuna as he thanked them. "Do be careful." Tsunami added. Kakashi thanked them, with Naruto saying, "See you around Tazuna and Inari, don't be getting teary," and walked away without saying another word. The rest of Team 7 then followed afterward. "It was all his doing, that boy made you stronger Inari and you in turn made the rest of us stronger. It was thanks to that boy we were able to build a bridge to a place we've never known, a place where we found our courage, a place to fulfill our dreams." One of the villagers then asked what the name of the bridge should be with Tazuna deciding name it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

(Several hours later; Konoha)

After arriving and signing in at the gate, Team 7 made their way to the Hokage Tower. As the entered the office of the Hokage, we see an old man sitting in a chair behind a desk with the leaf insignia on the front. The man then lifted his head, revealing how old he is with wrinkles and liver spots adorning his face. Kakashi then said, "Mission accomplished Lord Hokage." "Very good, Sasuke and Sakura you're dismissed, and you can have the next few days off, your mission pay will be paid into your accounts. I have something to discuss with Kakashi and Naruto." the Sandaime said with a kind smile after which Sasuke and Sakura left the office with Sakura persisted in asking the Uchiha out which he declined.

The Hokage then looked at the two ninjas in front of him, dismissed his ANBU guards, and activated a privacy seal in the office. He then looked at Naruto who was standing against the wall and said, "I see you have a different look now Naruto, how was your experience outside the village?" "You can lose the fake smile Sarutobi. You and your perverted student failed in your attempts to make me a submissive weapon of this village so don't play coy with me." Naruto replied as he immediately got down to business. "All I did was for the safety of this village; did you think that this village would tolerate a rebellious Jinchuriki? The people needed an outlet for their grief, and I gave it to them, it was your purpose in life above all!" the Sandaime said.

Naruto then laughed and said in seriousness, "You can spin it any way you want, the baseline is that you and your student screwed me over, it's only that position of yours that is keeping you from feeling my wrath. Besides, we all know that you can dish it out, but you could never take the hits, you are a disgrace to my parents and to think they entrusted you to look after me." "That is no way to talk to your Kage Genin." the Sandaime uttered with a look of anger on his face. Naruto just rolled his eyes and said, "Throwing rank around huh? Well, no matter this conversation is over already. Hatake, I will deal with you another time for your attempted assassination on me when I was younger. Sandaime, you will give me my inheritance and remove the Uzumaki Clan insignia from your Chunin and Jonin gear or else…" "Or else what? In case you can't see it, you are outnumbered a thousand to one by the Shinobi of this village." the Hokage threatened…

"I'm sure you wouldn't want your enemies to descent on you since that is exactly what will happen to this village if you don't abide by my simple requests." Naruto then walked in front of the desk and placed his hand on the center of it, looking the Hokage dead in the eye and continued, "Or else this will happen," as he removed his hand from the desk, we saw a sealing formula on its surface which instantly turned the Sandaime's face from anger to apprehension border lining on fear. Looking away in bitterness he said, "Very well then, you win this time around." he got up, retrieved scrolls from a safe behind the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, and gave them to Naruto who then turned to look at Kakashi and said, "You have a week to remove my clan's crest from your Chunin and Jonin attire, one last thing Hatake, do not bother me unless you decide to recommend Team 7 for the Chunin Exams since I have a lot of training to do, Chunin Exams or not." and walked out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked. The Sandaime then looked at Kakashi and said, "To keep things short, My student, Jiraiya and I sealed away from those abilities of Naruto but to ensure he never broke the seal on them, we had to seal his mind away also and created a fake to take his place," Looking in shock at the Hokage, Kakashi asked an important question, "But why?" "I don't know if you still recall it but for some time after your attempted assassination of the boy, things went downhill, with villagers disappearing, some hanged in public and some just blatantly dismembered in broad daylight. The Yamanaka Clan had a lot of work and therapy to do since there were so many traumatized, some of them were so bad they died talking about what they saw since their minds could not comprehend what they saw or handle that stress and uncertainty of if and when they were next to die a gruesome death. Never forget whose child he is Kakashi, his potential was not something we could ignore, he was also a Jinchuriki and couple that with those strange abilities… I had to put Konoha before him and now we have no clue what he will do next since you know this will only be the beginning because he is still growing, and in control of his body once more. A rebellious Jinchuriki is a dangerous Jinchuriki and I could never allow that, they are just mere tools for weapon holders like me to wield. They do not have a say over their lives once the tailed beast is sealed inside of them."

"So, should I recommend my Team for the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi asked. Looking as if he had eaten a sour lemon, the Hokage admitted, "As much as I hate to say it, we need to enter this year's rookies or at the very least your team since clients would want to see the Uchiha in action and with Naruto's abilities, he could easily double our client base whether he knows it or not." "I see," was Kakashi's only response.

(Three Days Later)

After sowing some destruction after leaving the Hokage tower, Naruto moved in and explored his parents' house now belonging to him. After putting on training clothes and founded the training grounds of the house, Naruto immediately jumped into training. He found out his nature affinities were Water, Wind, and Earth, he then created one thousand clones and distributed them in the following ways. One hundred clones per training exercise or task which included sparring with and without his dojutsu active, working on mastering the steps for the Rasengan, doing chakra control-related exercises like tree climbing, water walking, etc., nature affinity control exercises, reading scrolls on jutsu, and theories on possible jutsu, collecting intel on every shinobi in the leaf from the past to the future, practicing calligraphy for sealing jutsu and working on using his chakra as a medium for writing sealing formulas instead of a brush. All in all, it was a very busy sight while Naruto was meditating inside the house as his clones were training to regulate the information overload and prevent a searing headache.

(Elsewhere)

As the rest of Team 7 finished their daily chores, Sakura asked Kakashi about Naruto's whereabouts with the man telling her not to worry too much about it. After seeing a bird circling in the sky, he then said, "All right guys, let's call it a day. I have to file my report on this mission." Without saying a word, the Uchiha walked away as Sakura called for him and said, "Sasuke, I'll go with you." Sasuke waited for her as she continued, "So, why don't we… I mean let's do something more personal to improve our teamwork?" "Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger?" he asked and walked away. Sakura got depressed as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke behind her. She then walked away, as she did a mysterious box started following her. She noticed it and being in a bad mood that she yelled for those inside the box to reveal themselves or get a beating of a lifetime.

The box then exploded into three colors of smoke and as the smoke cleared, it revealed three small children possibly students at the Ninja Academy. As they were in a coughing fit, the boy in the middle said, "I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys." They looked up and started their intro. The girl went first and said, I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in pre-school, check me out!" "I'm love algebra call me Udon!" "And I'm the number one ninja in the village Konohamaru, and when we're all together…" "we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They all exclaimed with each striking a pose. Sakura looked at them with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Konohamaru then asked, "You're on big brother Naruto's team, right? Do you know where he is? He promised to play ninja with us today."

With a look of disgust on her face, Sakura replied, "A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." "So, are you by any chance brother Naruto's girlfriend?" angered by this question, Sakura punched the boy on the head and yelled, "As if, I would never date a loser like him," and walked away in anger. As Udon asked Konohamaru if he was okay, the boy said, "I don't even think she is human, did you see how wide her forehead is?" Hearing this, Sakura stopped, turned around, and chased after the boy with his friends also running scared, as Konohamaru turned a corner he ran into something and fell back on his butt. He then looked up as he saw a ninja dressed in a black, baggy, full bodysuit with a red and yellow circle on the front with a different insignia on his forehead, who looked at Konohamaru and asked, "Do you need something?"

(With Naruto)

While clones were still busy with their training, one of them stopped as his super-hearing picked up Konohamaru being in trouble. As he looked for the boy using his x-ray vision, he saw a foreign ninja holding Konohamaru by the front of his shirt. He created a Shadow Clone and said, "Go help the boy, just because we hate his grandfather doesn't mean he should also pay for his sins." The clone nodded and flew off towards the confrontation as the clone continued training.

(With Kakashi)

As he was handing in his report on his latest mission to Iruka, the man said, "All right, thanks for the report Kakashi-sensei, how's Naruto doing? Is he getting along okay with the other students?" "Well, I don't know, after we returned from the Land of Waves, he bought along with a new look, abilities, and a dislike borderline hatred for Konoha. Something to do with the villagers ostracising him for something he was innocent in," replied Kakashi. "What? How did that come to be?" he asked with concern on his face. "Only Naruto can give you that answer I'm afraid."

(Elsewhere in the village)

At a training ground in the village, we see a fair-skinned woman of slender build, she had long untamed black hair and eyes that were red with an additional ring in them. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible and over this, a very broad material akin to bandages with a pattern on it resembling rose thorns, her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages. She was standing behind her group of Genin as they were all tired from training, she then heard the call of the hawk and looked at it. In another location, a shinobi wearing the standard Konoha Jonin uniform who had a cigarette in his mouth also looked at the hawk while sitting with his group of Genin outside a shop.

(With Sakura and Co.)

As the foreign ninja was holding Konohamaru by his shirt, he then asked the boy, "So does this hurt punk?" Looking around, his female teammate said, "Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later." Sakura then apologized on the behalf of Konohamaru and accepting the blame for it while wondering who the shinobi were. Kankuro lifted the boy higher and said, "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, I just wanna break them in half." He then lifted his fist as his female teammate relented and disassociated her with this incident. As pulled back his arm to punch Konohamaru, a sonic burst was heard as

Konohamaru disappeared from the hand of Kankuro and he felt a hand squeeze his throat and lifting him effortlessly. "You foreign ninja should know to control yourselves when in a different ninja village. You shouldn't go around punching people you don't know especially when it is the grandson of the Hokage, wars have been started for less than that." Konohamaru then opened his eyes and yelled in excitement as Naruto saved him.

The female teammate of Kankuro then got on her guard as she thought, 'Who is this guy? His speed is unlike anything I have seen, and he can fly…' Naruto then looked towards the tree and said, "You can come out now Uchiha, you too desert rat." Sasuke, who was in the tree, looked shocked as Naruto sensed someone he didn't, and the boy was just an arm's length away from him. As Kankuro was struggling in Naruto's grip, Naruto then threw him towards his female teammate and told Konohamaru to get back to the academy which he and his friends did. The 'desert rat' then appeared in the alley with sand swirling around him, he had fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair with the kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black bodysuit with t-shirt like sleeves and almost full-length leggings. Over this he had a white cloth over his right shoulder and left side of his hip and a wide leather band with which he carries his and gourd, he looked at Kankuro and said, "You're an embarrassment to our village." Shocked by his arrival, Kankuro immediately played it cool and said, "Hey Gaara." to the 'desert rat' now identified as Gaara.

(Hokage Office)

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose, seeing your fellow Jonin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about," said the Sandaime as he started the meeting, most of the Chunin and Jounin attire were void of the Uzumaki Clan insignia with some still bearing the crest. "I take it all the other lands have been notified about the coming event. I noticed some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village." Asuma, sensei of Team 10, said. "And when do we start?" asked Kurenai, sensei of Team 8. "We will begin in one week." the Hokage confirmed with Kakashi noting that it was short notice, after blowing smoke from his pipe the Hokage continued, "Take heed, in seven days, it will be the first day of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin," so was the declaration from the Third Hokage.

(With Clone Naruto and Co.)

Gaara continued, "Have you forgot the reason we came all the way here?" a nervous Kankuro then answered, "I know, I mean they challenged us, they started the whole thing really, see here's what happened…" "Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened. "Uh right, I was totally outta line, I'm sorry Gaara," apologized a still nervous borderline scared Kankuro. Gaara then looked towards Team 7, more specifically clone Naruto, and said, "I'm sorry for any trouble we caused," while Sasuke was noting that Gaara had an evil look in his eyes. Whilst Gaara was thinking that Naruto was worth keeping his eye on due to his speed and physical strength, he then turned around and said, "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games" and jumped away.

Sakura then tried to get answers from the Sand Genin about their purpose here and she told them about the upcoming Chunin Exams afterwards she turned Naruto for answers about his whereabouts and the clone dispelled itself without a word. Meanwhile, another group of Genin with a sound note on their headbands were watching the confrontation from another tree. "What do you think Dosu?" asked one of the team members. "The usual weaklings' nothing special but the one with the red hair, the Uchiha clan, and that desert rat, we should watch them carefully."

(Hokage Office)

As the meeting was continuing, the Sandaime then said, "Alright, it is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations, to begin will those in charge of the rookie Genin step forward. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, what do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the exams. Beyond that only you can decide when they are ready, of course, most Genin requires much longer training period and at least twice that many missions. So Kakashi you begin." "I lead Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three of them for the Chunin Exams." And so, it continued with the squad leaders of Team 8 and Team 10 recommending their Genin for the Chunin Exams.

The Chunin and Jonin behind them started whispered, surprised by this development. "Hold on, just a minute," "Yes, what is it Iruka?" the Sandaime asked the man. "Lord Hokage with all respect, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the Academy. I know their skills and abilities, every one of them has great potential and promise but it is too soon. They need more experience before the tested, if they try now, they're sure to fail the exam." answered Iruka. Kakashi then responded, "When I became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now…" Iruka then responded that Kakashi and Naruto are nothing alike and asking if the man is trying to destroy him, Kakashi then told him of his team's complaints of not being challenged enough and maybe failing these exams will be a good lesson. The Sandaime interrupted the two men and said, "Iruka, you have made your point I understand, accordingly I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a preliminary test."

(The next day)

At a bridge that served as the meeting spot for Team 7, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on Naruto and Kakashi. During their wait, the Uchiha had to suffer in listening to the complaints of Sakura on how Naruto didn't answer her and what a beating she would give him the next time she sees him. A few moments later Kakashi arrived with Naruto shortly after with Kakashi giving a lame excuse of getting lost, he continued, "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams, all three of you." He handed them the application forms, told them that it was completely voluntary and that they just need to sign the application form and go to room 301 at the academy at 3 pm five days later. He dismissed them as Naruto flew off once more without a word with Sasuke looking on in envy and anger whilst Sakura was yelling for literally leaving them in the dust. As the day continued, more foreign ninja and dignitaries were entering the village.

(Evening)

At another training ground, we hear kunai thrown into a wooden object as a ninja dressed in green spandex with a bowl cut and caterpillar sized eyebrows started talking, "Did you hear we're gonna have rookies at the exams, first-year Genin? That has not happened in five years." "No way, I bet it's just some jonin trying to boost their ego." said the female of the group whilst twirling a kunai her hand. "No, there is more to the story than that. Three of them are from Kakashi's squad." "Huh, interesting." Said the last member of the squad who had pupil-less white eyes. "But not really," His female teammate responded as she threw the kunai. "Either way, it's too bad for them." The white-eyed teammate said.

(Five days later; Naruto's house)

Since returning to Konoha, Naruto has been keeping with the same training regimen. He has only stopped two days earlier to allow his body some rest, as he was preparing for going to the Ninja Academy, we now see him wearing the clothes he wore when sealed inside his mind, his muscles were a bit more defined with his forehead protector tied around his right bicep. After checking if he had all his equipment, he headed for the door, placed a chakra and blood locking seal on the door when closing it, and flew off towards the academy.

(At the academy)

We now witness seeing Sasuke waiting alone in front of the academy with it almost being time, Sakura then arrived with a little bit of hesitance present in her eyes as Sasuke noted that something was different about her. Naruto then landed a few meters away and without another word proceeded to enter the academy with the rest of the team following. As Team 7 entered, they saw a big crowd of ninja standing in a hall as we heard somebody being kicked back revealing it to be the green spandex wearing ninja. "You're taking the Chunin Exams, but you can't even get passed us?" asked one of two random Chunin who was standing in front of the door to room 301. "Why don't you give up now before you get hurt." "Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya." They continued to tease the boy; his female teammate also tried begging them to let allow entry but got punched in the face for her efforts with all of them getting a big speech from the random Chunin.

Team 7 arrived at the front of the crowd as the Uchiha spoke, "Real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me through and while you're at it remove the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor." The Chunin commended him for noticing the Genjutsu. Sakura then took credit for something she did not even notice but since the Uchiha complimented her, she supposedly saw it. One of the Chunin's then tried to test Sasuke's combat skill with him responding with a kick however both of their attacks were blocked by the green spandex Genin. Naruto just looked on with mild interest since the boy's speed was at a snail's pace in his eyes. Sasuke then thought, "He stopped my kick, that is some chakra he's got in his arm." The Genin's teammates approached him as the white-eyed boy asked him, "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but…" the green-clad boy responded with his female teammate interrupting him with and dismissing the issue altogether. The boy then walked towards Sakura and said, "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura, right?" with the girl confirming this. With a bright smile, he then said, "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life." With a mildly shocked look on her face, the girl said, "Definitely not." As the now rejected Rock Lee asking why as Sakura told him that he was a weirdo. "Hey, you, over here." the white-eyed teammate of Rock Lee called at Sasuke who turned around to look at the boy. "What is your name?" he asked. "It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's." was the response of the Uchiha. "Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" he asked with the Sasuke's response being, "I'm not obliged to answer." As the white-eyed ninja got angry at this remark with his female teammate thought that the Uchiha was cute.

Team 7 then got on their way to the third floor as the two random Chunin from earlier was peeking from behind two doors as it was revealed that they were two different ninja's using the _Transformation Jutsu. _With Rock Lee's team looking at them, the white-eyed ninja thought, 'Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan' "He's pretty bold, you gonna challenge him?" His female teammate asked with the boy just walking away without answering and Rock Lee then telling them not to wait up for him as he was going to check something out and went in the opposite direction. As they were taking the stairs to the third floor, with a smirk on his face Sasuke thought, 'So this is the big bad Chunin exams huh? It's a freakshow…' Team 7 was now crossing a vacant floor when they heard, "Hey you, with the attitude hold on." When they turned around, they saw it was Rock Lee again with Sakura freaking out by his appearance again.

Sasuke asked him what he wanted with the Lee wanting to fight since he heard how good the Uchiha Clan were and with the boy declaring his immediate love for Sakura as she screamed that the boy's eyebrows couldn't be real as if she was in a nightmare and continued to highlight everything weird about him. Lee then complemented Sakura, blowing hearts at her with the latter dodging it in a moment of flexibility she has never had. Sasuke then said, "You've heard of the Uchiha Clan yet you're challenging me, you must be even more psycho then you look if that's possible. You wanna know more about my clan, then I'll teach you the hard way." Lee then readied himself as he thought, 'Excellent! A matchup against the number 1 rookie, I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique and prove myself to you Guy-sensei.' "You see Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf Genin, I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked on as he thought, 'Yeah, that's what you think…' "This will be fun, let's do it." was the Uchiha's response as he accepted the challenge. Sakura then saw the time and urged the Uchiha that they had no time since registration was a 3 o'clock. Naruto then replied, "Don't worry so much Haruno, let the Uchiha fight and get his ass kicked by a stronger opponent. It will do his ego good to be knocked down a peg or two." Sasuke, infuriated by this comment just glared at Naruto and chose to do nothing since the boy's skill level was far above his own. He then ran at Lee with his first punch hitting the air as Lee disappeared and reappeared yelling, "Leaf hurricane!" with a kick for Sasuke's head missing and his second connecting in the face despite attempting to block the kick. As the Uchiha flew back, he then got up and said, "I've been waiting to try this out," and activated his Sharingan.

As the Haruno was having a mental orgasm on Sasuke's 'greatness', Naruto just observed with a look on his face that said he was not impressed. 'Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, whatever magic he's using I'll see it now,' was the thoughts of Sasuke as he sprinted towards Lee once more only to get kicked hard in the chin into the air as Lee said, "You see my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," and ran at the Uchiha who landed on the floor. After a series of exchanges culminating with Lee hitting Sasuke in the stomach with an elbow and continued talking, "You get it now? I am using Taijutsu, meaning no tricks Sasuke," Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, "It is just straight martial arts nothing more," as Sasuke got angry and attempted a backhand with him being too slow for Lee. "I know your technique, forget it, it will not work on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu, that Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. Guess what he's going to do almost before himself, the problem is Taijutsu is a little bit different." was Lee's comments, dissecting the Sharingan.

"So, what is your point," Sasuke asked. "I do not try to hide or disguise my moves, I do not have to even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow, your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you? You know what? Here is what I believe, there are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it and those like me the ones who have to train every day of our lives." As the Uchiha continued his attempts to hit the boy and failing, Lee continued speaking, "Fact is your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu, here is what I mean," and went on the attack as he kicked Sasuke into the air once more, reappearing behind him and said, "Now I will prove my point, that hard work beats natural talent." The bandages loosened on his left hand as Sasuke wondered what his next move was going to be.

However, before Lee could finish his move, a red pinwheel pinned his bandage to the wall

with a red turtle with swirls on its shell yelled, "Alright, that's enough Lee." As Lee left Sasuke high and dry in the air with Sakura running to catch him, he went and kneeled in front of the creature and asked, "You were watching us the whole time?" "Of course, that last technique is forbidden, you know that!" the turtle answered with little patience in its voice. "I am sorry, I did not mean to." Lee apologized with the turtle looking him on with anger as he tried to make excuses. "You're a disgrace, you think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that. A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's necessary. It's such a basic rule you should know it by now." the turtle ranted with Lee asking for forgiveness.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was seething in anger at losing to such a freak, "Hey." Sasuke heard as the voice broke him out of his anger and saw it was Naruto, "I hope this serves as a lesson for you, there will always be those stronger than you but anyways who are you to learn a lesson? You're an Uchiha, you think your God's gift to the world when it is not the case. No wonder you and Itachi are the last of your kind. Let's go, if we are late because of your ego, then I will make sure Itachi becomes the only Uchiha alive."

Naruto then walked away as Sasuke's anger was at a boiling point but managed to calm himself and did nothing since Naruto's strength was unknown to him as he and Sakura just followed. After Team 7 left, the turtle summoned Lee's sensei to determine his punishment with the man being just an adult version of Lee with a flak jacket over his green spandex. He then punched the boy away as his punishment and they did their patent Sunset Genjutsu as they hugged and left for the first part of the Chunin Exams. As Team 7 approached Room 301, they saw Kakashi waiting at the door, "Glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam." he commented as Sakura asked the meaning of it, "You see, only groups of three can apply for the and take the exam. That's the way it's always been." He then stepped aside and wished then good luck as Team 7 entered the room.

Team 7 saw a bunch of other Genin from Konoha and other villages taking the Chunin Exams, Naruto looked on with zero interest while Sasuke and Sakura were intimidated by this sight. A voice then yelled out of nowhere, "Sasuke, where have you been?" as a platinum blonde-haired girl jumped on Sasuke's back. She then commented on how she hoped the boy would show up and how she missed him, "Hey you porker, back off, he's mine!" yelled an angry Sakura. "Miss forehead, they let you in? still got those frown lines on those billboard brow, I see." The girl commented as Sakura yelled for her forehead to be left alone. "That's ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto, "one would've thought that the two of you have grown up since becoming shinobi, but I guess I was wrong. You're still those weakling fangirls from your days in the academy running after the Uchiha." Naruto then promptly walked away as a stunned Ino asked, "Uhm Forehead, is that Naruto?"

Sakura answered, "Yes, it is." "What happened to him? And why does he have red hair instead of blonde?" asked a curious Ino, "We fully also don't know but a few things are for sure, he is strong… the strongest of our class I would say. He doesn't like the villagers that much and he can fly." "No way, I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun can take him down without a sweat, he is or was the dumbest of our class after all," commented a nonchalant Ino.

Sakura, with a look of defeat on her face, just shook her head as she said, "Unfortunately not Ino, while we were on a mission outside the village, he decimated an entire forest section and left deep craters in the ground and that was just a training session." Sasuke seethed in anger once more as he thought back to the event. "Oh, it's you guys, I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." comment a different voice revealing it to be Ino's teammates, Shikamaru and Choji. "Well, what do you know, it looks like the whole gang is together again," commented a feral boy with red fangs on his cheeks, he also had a white puppy on his head whose name is Akamaru. This was Kiba Inuzuka along with his teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga.

"You guys too huh? Man, everyone is here for this stupid thing," commented Shikamaru. Kiba then commented on how fun it was going to be for those of them who were good enough. A still chewing Choji noticed how delicious the dog looked and stepped forward for a possible inspection however he was stopped by Shino to allow a bug safe passage on the floor. "Hey, you guys, you might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense but you're the rookies, right? Fresh out the academy? I wouldn't go make a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it." Another leaf ninja interrupted them. Ino then asked the ninja who he was, and he replied, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi but really look around you, you've made quite an impression." As the rookies except Naruto looked around, they saw all the other ninja glaring at them. "This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now," Sakura then asked Kabuto if this was not his first time in the exam, to which he confirms it to be his seventh attempt.

Naruto, who was observing these interactions, thought, 'Seventh time huh? Either the Sandaime is more senile than I thought, or you are a spy, and I'm inclined to believe both.' He then confirmed the Chunin Exams being held twice a year with this being his fourth year. Kabuto then took a deck of cards out of his back pouch and telling the rookies all about them. He then used one of the cards to show them a map of all the countries in the exams and the number of candidates they have entered, Sasuke then asked Kabuto for information about Gaara and Rock Lee, he then read the cards for the rookies, "Okay, first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he is about a year older than you guys, mission experience: 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks, his squad leader is Guy, in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam, this will be his first time as a candidate the same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Okay, now for Gaara of the Desert, mission experience: 8 C-ranks and one B-rank as a Genin, there is not a lot more information on him. This guy was a rookie from another land but there is this, He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Kabuto finished his analysis on Gaara with the rookies looking stunned by this. **"That is no doubt the work of Shukaku, the One Tail. Of our group, he was the one who always boasted having the ultimate defense but from what we have seen of his Jinchuriki is that the boy is now an insomniac, no doubt threatening to take over should the boy go to sleep." **commented the Nine-Tails as he and Kushina were also listening in with Naruto's thoughts being, 'The One Tails sure doesn't like humans.' as he continued looking on. As he gazed over the crowd his eyes caught a crimson-haired girl with the same color eyes, wearing glasses and though to his sealed companions, 'Do you guys see that? I think we just found another Uzumaki clan member and does she have a massive chakra pool. But how did she end up in the Grass village?' 'You can ask her that when you see her in the next stage of the exams if she is an Uzumaki we must get her and her mother out of that village!' was the comment from his mother Kushina.

Kabuto then commented that all the countries have sent exceptionally talented candidates but nonchalantly blew off the Sound Genin since they were a relatively new village, in the crowd said Genin heard his comment and decided to do something about it. They then disappeared, weaving through the crowd, one threw two kunai at Kabuto forcing him to jump back as Dosu punched at Kabuto and missed. Kabuto let a confident smirk show on as his face, his glasses then cracked and he commented, "Oh, so it was that kind of attack." Sasuke then said, "Hang on, I saw it all. He dodged the attack; how did that happen?" "It must have come closer than it looked, look at him acting like it was nothing, real tough guy," commented Shikamaru. "Your eyes are really slow Uchiha and to think you were the rookie of the year in our class. To answer your question, he just utilized his villages namesake in his attack hence a sound-based attack so even if he physically misses you, his attack will still connect." Naruto commented as everyone looked at him.

Dosu just looked at Naruto without saying a word, he then focused his attention back on Kabuto and said, "Maybe not such a tough guy after all, maybe that is why he is on his seventh try." "Write this on your little card punk, 'the Genin from the Sound village will be Chunin when this is over', guaranteed." A massive puff of smoke occurred in the front of the room as a voice yelled from within, "Alright you babyface degenerates, pipe down and listen up. It's time to begin, I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy." The man introduced himself with a large group of ninjas behind him. As everyone was looking at the man, he continued, "First, you candidates from the village hidden in the Sound knock it off, who told you, you could fight? You wanna be failed before we've even begun? I'll say this once so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without my permission and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks otherwise will be disqualified immediately got it? Now if we're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams, hand over your paperwork, each of you will get a number which determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

After everyone has taken their seats with their test in front of them, Naruto found himself seated next to Hinata who wished him good luck, although blushing and stuttering as she did so and he returned the gesture meanwhile Kushina was gushing that the girl had a crush on Naruto and teasing him about it. Ibiki then explained the rules of the written test to all the candidates and before he could tell them to begin Naruto looked back at Sakura and with a sweet smile that promised pain on his face, said, "Haruno, if you or the Uchiha mess this up for me, I will make sure to put you to the sword." and faced forward as Sakura was as pale as a ghost with Hinata looking a bit shocked. Ibiki then told them to begin as everyone anxiously got on with the test. Some candidates discovered the true purpose if the test and decided to cheat using various methods ranging from utilizing their bloodline to using pre-fixed objects and some using just plain smarts. During this time many candidates who got caught and the rest of their team got failed in the exam.

Ibiki spoke up as there were fifteen minutes left, "Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go. Time for the main event… Alright listen up, here's the tenth and final question but before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Kankuro then entered with Ibiki commenting that he hoped the boy's trip to the bathroom was enlightening with Kankuro panicking that the man saw through his disguise, Ibiki only told him to get to his seat and continued where he left off, "These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you… Rule number one, each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question." Temari then asked what the catch was with Ibiki explaining that if they choose not to take the question, they will get a zero regardless of the answers on the other nine questions meaning they and their teammates will be failed. He continued, "If you do accept the question but the answer is incorrect, you will not only fail but be barred for taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

Several more teams quitted, choosing not to take the question as Ibiki then thought, 'Hmm 78 left, more than I expected but I don't anyone wavering, I think that is it.' "For those of you remaining, there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you… that you've all surpassed the first exam!" This left everyone in surprise as Sakura asked about the tenth question, Ibiki went on the explain that it did not exist as their decision to stay was the answer, explaining the purpose of the test, to cheat if they wanted to pass. He then revealed his scarred, burned, and punctured head to the remaining candidates and told them how important information was in battle, to always consider their source since enemy intel was not always accurate and after a long speech and hypotheticals declared the first part of the Chunin Exams completed. An object then bursts through the window as two kunai embedded themselves into the roof as a woman was saying, "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready? Let's go, follow me!" Ibiki then looked out from behind the banner and said, "You're early again."

She then chastised him for leaving so many behind with his test being too easy and claimed more than will be eliminated after she's done with them, Anko told them that their squad leaders will be telling them where to meet her for the second part of the exams and dismissed them.

(The Next Day)

As everyone was staring at a fenced-off forest with its gates heavily locked, Anko told them that it was the location for the second phase of the Chunin Exams. Training ground number 44 or better known as the Forest of Death. "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard consent form, before the test all of you are going to have to read and sign this form. Some of you may not return from this test and I have to get your consent for that otherwise it will be my responsibility. Now I'll be explaining what you will be doing on this test, the first thing you need to know is that this test will test every one of your survival skills. A brief oversight into the terrain is as such, the forest of death has 44 locked entrance gates with rivers and forest inside, in the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test, the test consists of an anything-goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls. You will be fighting to get both heaven and an earth scroll. Altogether 26 teams will be taking part in this test so halve of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the half the earth scroll. Each team will be getting one kind of scroll and vying for the other one." explained Anko to all the teams.

Sasuke then asked how they will pass the test with Anko telling them that the entire team must bring both Heaven and Earth scrolls to the tower. She then told them that their time limit will be five days with Choji asking borderline panicking about food as Anko told him that the forest had plenty to eat. Anko then told them about the ways of getting disqualified and told them to exchange their consent forms for the scrolls at the booth, pick a gate, and be let inside with her last word of advice for them not to die. As they were starting to hand out scrolls, Naruto was standing with his team and whispered to them, "I can see which team has what scroll, so when we enter this forest I want you guys to head straight for the central tower while I eliminate the competition and collect the extra scrolls, I will create a clone to stand in for me and whatever you do, don't stop for anything. Should anything bad happen, just destroy the clone, and I will know and come help." After everyone has received their scrolls and waited at their gates, said gates opened as everyone rushed except for Team 7 who walked in with Naruto switching with a clone and flying off as his team ran inside with the decoy.

Inside the forest, Team 10 almost got spotted not even five minutes in due to Choji's eating habits by a group of Taki ninja with them going a different direction moments later whilst Team 8 was standing in the open as they were located by Ame Genin. Akamaru's nose picked up their scent as the one who was the leader commented, "Bunch of fools just standing out in the open like they wanna get caught," a bulge occurred on his back as his teammates asked what it was which was revealed to be a leech as more of the parasites fell from the forest canopy sucking the Genin dry of their blood. As they were screaming for the leeches to get off, Kiba commented, "Well, it looks like the leeches found them, they sense body temperature and perspiration and then swoop down on their prey in a group. If they suck your blood for five minutes, it's all over." as the Ame Genin was lying there with leeches on them, there tried to get up but rigged a trap instead that their whole group in a net in the air and continued screaming as Kiba commented that one team is down.

Team 7 was still walking through the forest when they heard the screams and saw birds flying away from said location. An Ame Genin also confronted their group this time, he was wearing an oxygen breather along with a yellow bodysuit as he asked, "So which one of you has the scroll? Fine then, I guess I'll have to take you all out." He then rushed them as no one gave him an answer and Team 7 was prepared for battle. Sasuke then jumped into the air weaving hand seals, and thought, _'Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' _releasing several small fireballs from his mouth however the ninja was fast enough to evade getting hit and clashed kunai mid-air with Sasuke who pursuit him afterward as the ninja threw knives at Sasuke with a paper bomb tagged kunai in between which exploded moments afterward as Sasuke got blew back but managed to land taking minimal damage as the ninja appeared behind him with a kunai and said, "Sorry, this is one test you fail. Now hand over the scroll or you die!"

Suddenly, he was knocked away with massive force revealing it to be clone Naruto who asked the boy if he was okay. The ninja then groggily got up but regained his bearing quickly, as he was planning to retreat a frustrated Sasuke channeled chakra to his soles and kicked the kunai at the ninja with following afterward. As he turned around to mount a defense, he was stabbed in the chest by the Uchiha, Sakura then called for him as Sasuke chastised her not to just stand around and check for their attacker's teammates. However, he confirmed that he came alone and what a big mistake it was, he then retreated into the forest to his teammates. A while later, the group was in a small meeting as Sasuke started, "We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are." Sakura then asked what they should do with the Uchiha telling them that they should have a password, he then gave the question and answer to the group to ensure they have no imposters.

The Uchiha then decided to take the scroll, however before clone Naruto could say anything, a sharp wind passed his cheek. He then looked in the direction the wind went, his eyes widened as he saw a figure in the darkness with a massive gust following afterward. After the ensuing giant dust cloud settled down, their attackers were revealed to be three Kusa Genin, the leader in the middle then told her teammates to fan out and keep watch as she will handle this battle alone. Sasuke was hiding behind the bush when Sakura approached him and he asked for the password, she gave it to him with Naruto approaching moments later and doing the same. Sasuke then yelled for their attacker to show themselves as clone Naruto looked at the ninja using his X-ray vision and thought, 'Do you guys see that he is wearing this woman's face… how disgusting.' Kushina then focused on the image she saw through Naruto and panicked as she said, "Naruto you have to get out of there even if you are a clone, that is Orochimaru an S-rank criminal. You may be able to give him a run for his money, but his battle experience will tip the fight in his favor at least until the real you can arrive!' 'I'm gonna buy some time, my real me will receive these memories when I disperse.' was the clone's final thought.

Naruto then said, "You guys have to get out of here, I can at least buy you guys some time for my real self to find and catch up with you." "What are you talking about Naruto, this is just a normal Genin, we can surely take her," Sasuke replied. "No, she is not. Her chakra is off the charts, definitely not Chunin or Jounin level." Sakura then asked, "But what about the real you? He said we should destroy you in case something like this happened." "Don't worry, he will receive this anyway, now go." The clone urged them on as he handed the scroll to Sasuke and the two of them escaped. "The disguised ninja the looked and Naruto and let out a cruel laugh and said, "I'm impressed that you sacrificed yourself for your teammates but I'm not here for you." "Let me guess, you are here for the Uchiha," replied Naruto. "I'm only here to have some fun…" the ninja evaded the question and tried to speed blitz clone Naruto but failed, the clone tried to connect a punch to the stomach but missed and retreated.

The grass ninja then said, "You have good reflexes and is fast, but you are wasting my time, and seeing as you are a clone, I will destroy you now, I have no interest in you. My only interest lies in Sasuke-kun." What ensued was a high-speed battle that destroyed a significant portion of the environment with clone Naruto utilizing Heat Vision as the only giveaway on his abilities besides his speed and reflexes. This bout eventually ended with the Grass ninja emerging as the victor having some bruises and lost hair due to the Heat vision narrowly missing her head. She then commented whilst creepily licking her lips, "That clone was more trouble than it was worth, you may be strong Naruto but I'm sure you are subpar in comparison to Sasuke-kun or his Sharingan."

(With Naruto)

As the real Naruto was in the process of eliminating another team via severe beatdowns and then taking their scrolls, he still has not found the girl who could be a possible Uzumaki as he thought, 'Damn another team without her. I must find her soon or she could die,' the memories of his Shadow Clone then came in as he thought, 'So, that's Orochimaru. That is a different level of creepiness but anyways I should send some clones to help them, who knows why he is after Sasuke.' Naruto then created ten clones to help his teammates with secondary objectives to keep an eye out for the girl. The clones then flew off in search of their teammates with Naruto walking away from the team that was lying on the forest floor groaning. After a few hours and finding no teams, he received memories from a clone that found the girl and spied on her group for a few minutes, the clone saw how poorly they treated the girl and from the looks of it biting the girl to heal themselves and dispersed after seeing that they left their Earth scroll with her whilst the other clones were still looking for his teammates. He then flew off with a sonic burst towards the location of the girl knowing that time was of the essence.

(With the red-headed Kusa Genin)

As the girl was sitting at the base of a huge tree after her teammates left her with the scroll, she then tucked her legs in as she thought back to how bad her life turned out. Her mother was dead, and the village only used her as a healing chakra battery since her mother passed away doing the same thing. How she wished her life could be different… she then heard a growl and when she looked up, saw a massive angry bear. The animal then swiped at her but missed, she then ran however she tripped on a tree root losing her glasses in the process. As the bear charged her, she was still looking for her glasses, she heard the bear going silent and when she found and put on her glasses she saw a red-haired boy floating, his eyes red, with the bear cleanly cut in half from the front to back.

A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes returned to their usual violet color and with a smile on his face said, "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am only here to check theory and no I am not here for your scroll we have the same one. What is your name?" The Grass kunoichi then responded, "Thank you for saving me, my name is Karin. It depends on what you want to test because I don't trust you." She ended with a look of suspicion. Naruto then laughed and said, "Don't worry, it is just a blood test," he then took out a scroll and after finishing the formula told Karin to place a drop of blood on the center of the scroll. As she did so, the scroll light up with the sealing formula absorbing the blood, a few seconds later the sealing formula turned red as it shaped into the Uzumaki Clan crest. With a look of curiosity, Karin asked, "So what does that mean, it's just a weird symbol." Naruto with a somber look on his face said, "I'm surprised you don't recognize is look of sadness in his eyes, Naruto said, "I'm surprised you don't recognize it at all, it is our clan's insignia after all…"

"Wait, you don't mean?" Karin asked with hesitance, "Yes, welcome to the family. Contrary to what you may believe there were survivors when the other great villages decided to wipe our clan out, I have decided to gather the remains of our clan," answered Naruto. Getting angry Karin yelled, "Yeah right and I am supposed to believe you based on a piece of paper?" Remaining calm Naruto looked Karin dead in the eye and said, "It's either that or return to that despicable village where it will probably cause your death," his eyes the softened as he said, "One of my clones saw how your teammates treated you and used you as a healing chakra battery. I know that you have great sensory abilities since you detected the clone but chose not to alert your teammates. For the Uzumaki, the family stands above all. I'm sure your parents at least taught you that."

It was when hearing this that Karin thought back to her childhood with her mother and everything she was taught including this creed and to always search for others like her even if her mother did not give a clan name at the time. A tear then escaped her eye as she thought, 'Mother, I finally understand what you meant.' She then wiped the tear and looked at Naruto with her reply being, "Yes, she did teach me that family should always stick together no matter what." With a smile on his face, Naruto said, "So does that mean we'll stick together?" "Yes," confirmed Karin. Naruto then had a serious thought as he asked, "Wait a minute, you said 'did' when talking about your mother, has she passed away?" Karin had a look of sadness on her face as she confirmed this and showed him the bite marks on her arms telling him they did the same thing with her mother to the point of exhausting her chakra reserves, Naruto then gave his condolences for her loss.

Naruto then asked, "So now that you are free, what would you like to do after this part of the exam is over? And what about your teammates, won't they be a problem and report you the village officials should they make it out of here alive?" "Yes, that is true, I think we should take them out while we have the chance, a bit of family bonding if you will," Karin confirmed with a cruel grin on her face as they thought up plans and traps to cause the best possible damage.

-Chapter End-

(Author's Note: And so we came to the end of the Land of Waves Arc, I also know that the Naruto/Sandaime confrontation was underwhelming since most of you guys would've expected Naruto attacking everything in sight the moment he stepped into Konoha. I only received one review of someone wanting to see what happened to the fake personality, so I decided against adding the scene of what happened to it. I know I will be getting flames for this chapter also since give or take 65% of the comments are just that, I will be doing the standard matches for the preliminaries but should you guys want different matchups in the Preliminaries, leave it in the comments and should more of the readers want the same I will do. Take note, if you are the only one who wants that matchup I will not do it anyways the Chunin Exams has started, the Sand Siblings along with others have made their debut here, Naruto is training to be a walking powerhouse having found a member of his family, and what was this 'mysterious' sealing formula that was capable of scaring the Sandaime into submission? What happens next, is anyone's guess. Stay tuned, next on Ethereal Uzumaki. IW3000 OUT!)


End file.
